The Story Of My Papa And Mama
by Kitkitkitty
Summary: Miu went back to the past, and found out that her parents love story, will they back to the present? and what will she ruined the past history? Maybe R&R is much better. Chapter 12 up!
1. Chapter 1: The argue

A/N: It was a revised version of "Their love". I decided to rewrite it. Hope you all like this=)

PS: I also have a Chinese version of this story, and I don't know that should I upload it or not. Please give me some advice of it =)

Disclaimer: I don't own DaDaDa. Everything is not mine.

Summary: Miu went back to past, and found out that her parents love story. What if they change the past? And will Miyu and Kanata still be together after anything? And how about Miu and Ruu? And since English isn't my first language (My first language is Chinese, Traditional Chinese), so please bear of my serious grammatical mistakes. And I hope you will love this story.

* * *

The evening of Saionji Temple was silent. The sun set on the west and the orange clouds it just like some orange marshmallows drafted in the beautiful dark blue sky. Everything seemed don't want to break the silence here, the birds didn't dare to sing, and the wind didn't dare to make a sound. But if you think that it was a beautiful and peaceful picture, well you're wrong. Maybe silence is good, but the silence that time was terrible. Don't know what I am going to say? Well you will see.

A girl with pink, curly hair sat on the stair which built before the temple; her emerald eyes were wet, red and swollen, and her face was pale just like a white paper. The feelings of sad, disappointed and helpless came to her mind. All the negative emotion came up in her mind. She didn't know what to do; she even didn't want to think anything. She just wanted someone who can right beside her, support her and shared the sadness and the tears with her. She was so helpless and too tired for this.

"Miu!" A familiar voice sounded, heard that someone called her name, she turned her face toward the voice came from. A certain blond with dark purple orbs sat beside her. And she tried her best to smile toward him but failed, more tears ran out from her eyes. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want him know that she was crying, because if he Knew that she was crying, his heart would broke into pieces. How come a boyfriend would happy to see that his girl was crying?

"Ruu..." The girl, who name Miu Saionji said, and she was the only daughter of the Saionji's. And she's too precious to the couples also her alien boyfriend, Ruu. She let out a sigh, didn't know what to say, and just buried her face into his chest. As a smart alien, and knowing that his parents in earth too much, Ruu stared to know that what happened. So he let out a sigh too, it's painful to a child to know that their parents are arguing. And he knew that since he was a little baby. When he was a baby, they argued for everything, he remembered that there was one time he made their face taped together because their argument.

"Their argument went to long and too serious, I afraid that they are going to divorce." Miu said with sobs. More tears rolled down, it just liked a nonstop waterfall…

The word of "Divorce" hit into Ruu's mind hardy. How comes a pair of couple who already have a seventeen years old daughter asked for divorce easily? What about Miu? Didn't they think about her? Knowing that Miu was really worried about it, he pulled her close and let her face rest on his chest, he didn't mind that his shirt soaked by Miu's tears. He held her trembled hand, sensed that she was so worry, he tapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry, and they won't, they loved each other so that they got marry and gave birth to you, so that they won't asked for divorce easily." Ruu whispered those comfort word into Miu's ears, his voice was so gentle, and made Miu felt that she's safe, and it gave her all the strength to face everything even it was a problem. Took a deep breath, and walked toward their house, but when she was about to open the door, to face her argue parents. She was a scent that was unbelievable. Her mom, a blonde woman who was carrying her luggage, she was angry that she even wanted to leave this house? Knowing her mother too much, she had never being so mad like this, it was the first time that she was so angry and even want to move out.

"Mama, where are you going? Don't leave me please!" Miu said with teary eyes. The tears were just dried by Ruu, but now, it returned even she had no tears to shed. She kept begging her mother not to leave. She couldn't lose her precious Mama, she loved her family because they just liked friend, her mom and dad treated her as a friend, not just a daughter.

Her mom, Miyu Saionji raised her face, to show her teary and swollen eyes. It told them that she had cried for a long time too, her lips were swollen from she bit her lips, her face was pale too. Even she's crying, she's still the most beautiful lady in Heiomachi. Her blonde hair just liked Golden River, flowing down to her waist, and it touch like satin. Every girl wants to have that kind of hair, and her emerald orbs just like the star shining in the sky. I can say that, she is beautiful in her mid-age.

"Honey, sweetie, Miu, I am sorry but mama have to leave this house. I think that I can't be with your papa anymore." Miyu said, and more tears came out. Miu could see that she loved papa, but there were some reasons that made her to make this painful decision.

* * *

Without any doubt, Ruu knew that he needed to convince to his papa in Earth while Miu was talking with her mom. Maybe papa could tell him what was happened between them since he's calmer than mama. He ran towards the dining room. Noticed that Kanata was lying on the ground, changed the channels of their TV senseless. He looked didn't mind that his wife was leaving. What a husband and didn't he care of his wife?

"Papa, mama is leaving, why you don't do anything about it? And what's happened between you two?" Ruu said, and robed the remote from Kanata's hand, that made Kanata glared at him.

"What can I do about it?" Kanata said, but his eyes still set on the boxing contest that showed in the TV, it made Ruu so annoyed, he stood before Kanata and stopped his track of watching the contest. "Don't bother me okay?" Kanata said, and he was ready to leave.

"Unless you tell me that what happen between you and mama!" Ruu said stubborn, he learnt a lot from his earthling parents, even their stubborn. "Miu is disappointed and sad, I can't imagine that what if mama leave and never come back!"

"If she wants to leave, just let her do it, and I won't prevent her, or chased after her or other silly things to make her stay." Kanata said, but he had never explained that what was happened. "I admit that I can't understand this woman, she is the one who started the argument, she yelled at me without reason. In fact, I can't stand her anymore, maybe it good for us to depart. Kanata, and tried to get back his remote but failed. Then he heard some gasped and the something dropped on the ground outside. His jaw dropped when he noticed that his wife and his daughter were standing outside the dining room with tears, she covered her mouth with her hands, and looked at Kanata in an unbelievable eyes. He slapped his forehead for he said something wrong. Well he didn't mean what he had said about, but he was too damn angry, too damn mad. "Miyu..." He said, and about too closed their distance, he wanted to explain what he had said about, but she took a few steps backward.

"Heard it, I heard all the things already. So you mean it right? This was what you think of me, right? You want me to out of your life, right?" Miyu said with sobbed; it seemed that the word hurt her lot. More tear rolled down on her rosy cheeks, she couldn't stand the heartache anymore. "Okay, I will leave you, and never come back! Do you satisfy about it?" Miyu shouted then she grabbed her bags on the ground and was about to leave, but the crying from her daughter stopped what she was going to do. She could saw that the tears from her daughter, and she was shocked, really shocked about it!

"Why，why you argue so much. Why you can't live peaceful? Don't you in love with each other? If not, why you two still get marry?" Miu yelled. Knowing the vows "For richer or for poorer, for happiness or for sadness, for health or for sickness. I will love you, protect you, and be with you till death let us apart." Is this sentence too easy to say? But it was too hard to achieve? She had dreamed a lot for starting a family with love and joyful, he had dreamed for starting a family that just like their family, but it seemed that their family not so perfect too. "And why do you still give birth of me? I had thought that I am the present of your love, but when I see you two argue every time, I couldn't find a reason to let me believe that you love each other, also I can't find a reason to live too!" Miu said and bit her lower lips to prevent more tears came out. "I am really tired of this. Tired of your argument, tired of convince between you two." She said and took two steps backward, then ran out of the room, she was about to run out of the house too.

"Miu!" The three blurted out. Knowing that Miu was lose control, they fellow after the running Miu. Even Miyu and Kanata, they had never seen that Miu was depressed just liked that, they could sure that Miu was so sad, so tired in this family…

* * *

Even the three was following her, calling her name to stop her, she just wanted to run, and she didn't want to face that heartache scent anymore. She was too sad, so that she didn't notice that there was something bad was going to happen, when she was running down of the stairs, a big worn hold appeared before, and it started to suck her in. knowing that it was really dangerous, since she would go to an unknown place if she fell into that hole.

Ruu was the first one who noticed that Miu was in dangerous, he ran toward her, and held her hand. Tried his best to save her, he pulled her back hardy, but the worn hole was too strong, he couldn't pull her back.

When the Saionji couple knew the situation, Miyu was the first one stepped out and tried to save her children, she couldn't let their children fell into dangerous, But Kanata prevented it since she would fell in dangerous too, he had to save her from the dangerous even they were in argument, also, he believed that Ruu could save Miu, he believed that even they fell into the hole, Ruu could find a way to go back here.

"Miu, Ruu!" Miyu cried, she tried to get out of Kanata's gripped but failed, she didn't strong enough. "Help them, let me help them!" Miyu blurted, she looked at Kanata, begged him that to help them.

"They can make it, Ruu can make it. It's dangerous for us to near the hole, since it may suck both of us into the hole!" Kanata said, and he looked at the hole, it was going to disappear, if it disappeared, they won't get into the danger, he waited for that moment. "Believe in Ruu!" Kanata took a breath and added.

And Ruu, he used all of his power to full Miu back, but he didn't have enough energy anymore, they fell into the hole together, just right before the hole disappear. The couple didn't have the power help it. They saw their children fell into the hole again. Miyu knelt down on the ground while she saw Ruu and Miu disappeared right before her, she felt sallow, said, also a bit regret. And Kanata hugged her to comfort her, he patted on her back, tried to tell her that they would be okay. Even he's pain too, he had to do it. Miyu buried her face on Kanata's chest and cried loudly.

"Miu, you have to come back safety, you have to safe. And I promise you, after you go back your home, I won't argue with you Papa anymore." Miyu thought in her bottom of her heart. "God, please save them, please let them return as soon as possible." She prayed to the god silently, hopping that Miu's safe.

The sky got dark already, it's really dark that on the stair, it seemed that there was nothing happened before, just liked normal, the time continued to run, and everything continued their track…

* * *

A/N:

Here is the chapter 1! And write something how you think of the story please! I need your comment =D


	2. Chapter 2: Time travel

Summary：Miu went back to the past and found out that their parents love story, will she ruin the history? And what would happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own "DaDaDa", and the characters not mine. And English is not my first language, so please bear my mistake.

A/N: Hay, Kitty is here again, I think that it was a fast update since I used my Galaxy Ace to write this chapter. My computer broke down and the inspiration alerted, so I used my mobile to write it down. Enjoy it!

* * *

Review:

he used all of his power to full Miu back, but he didn't have enough energy anymore, they fell into the hole together, just right before the hole disappear. The couple didn't have the power help it. They saw their children fell into the hole again. Miyu knelt down on the ground while she saw Ruu and Miu disappeared right before her, she felt sallow, said, also a bit regret. And Kanata hugged her to comfort her, he patted on her back, tried to tell her that they would be okay. Even he's pain too, he had to do it. Miyu buried her face on Kanata's chest and cried loudly.

"Miu, you have to come back safety, you have to safe. And I promise you, after you go back your home, I won't argue with you Papa anymore." Miyu thought in her bottom of her heart. "God, please save them, please let them return as soon as possible." She prayed to the god silently, hopping that Miu's safe.

The sky got dark already, it's really dark that on the stair, it seemed that there was nothing happened before, just liked normal, the time continued to run, and everything continued their track…

* * *

"Miu, wake up!" Miu heard someone called her, also there was someone patting her face, the last thing she could remember was she ran away from her family because she couldn't stand her argue parents anymore, and when she ran down of the stairs, a big worn hole appeared, and she was sucked into the hole with Ruu.

Slowly opened her eyes, a big, clear face of Ruu appeared. And she noticed that she was lying on Ruu's lap, so she woke and sat on the ground with blush. Looked around the view, the place they fell into was so familiar, the blue sky, the trees, the grass...they just liked the things in the Earth.

"So where are we?" Miu asked, and stared to a big tree before them, the tree was so familiar to her, and the place...it seemed that she had went there before. But in her memories, she never fell into the planet like this.

"I don't know either. And I hadn't heard that there is a planet so familiar to the Earth." Ruu said, and set his hands on his chin, and his foot taped on the ground, to think what was going on. Suddenly, a thought alerted in his mind, and he was going out of the forest to confirm it, he tried to hold Miu's hand but failed. His girlfriend was too busy to walk toward to the tree. She caressed the tree, and memories alerted, it was the tree which planted near her home, so was it possible that they was sucked into the worn hole but they went back to the Earth? Wait! But there was something different, she remembered that she had marked some words on the tree, but they disappeared.

She had some thought about it, and she was worried that her thought was the fact. She then grabbed Ruu's hand. The hand that made her felt warm，comfort and safety，and Ruu just pointed the exit of the forest with his index finger, told her that they needed to confirm it through the path.

* * *

While they were walking out of the forest, the views became more familiar, then what they saw was the stairs they usual to walk by. Yes, the stairs with built before the Saionji Temple. They were happy about they backed home finally, but their jaw dropped while they saw two teens ran down of the stairs. They were wearing high school uniforms. And they looked familiar, the girl was a blonde with a pair of beautiful shining emerald eyes, and the boy was a brunet with a pair of amber eyes...

No, it can't be. Miu and Ruu thought at the same time. Why their papa and mama became so young, they looked just the same ages with Miu!

"Miyu, be quick! We are going to be late." The boy said, and their world stopped when they heard the girl's name. So she's Miyu. The same name with her mama, and no doubt that, the boy's name must be Kanata. But how come the things became like this? And which place they fell in?

"Ruu..." Miu said, and we can hear that her voice was tremble. She had read a lot of time travel novel these days, and she started to worry that they were in a situation of time travel too.

He knew that Miu started to know that the situation, so he took his watch, which was a watch, computer and talky with Otto Planet. He frowned while he was watching the information here.

"Miu, please keep calm while I tell you that our situation, maybe it's unbelievable, but it's the fact, we're-"Ruu said, he grabbed Miu's hand and tried to comfort her, to calm her down.

"We traveled that time, am I right?" Miu said, her face got pale, pale as a white paper, even she's clumsy liked her mother, she could know that though the tips she got.

While she was watching the novel about time travel, she could believe it, and saw it as an imagination of the author, but she couldn't believe that there was time travel was true. Sometimes she thought that it's unbelievable, but there were too many fantasy things happened in her life, travelled to the other planet, aliens. So she could experience time travel this time! What excited!

"Isn't that the worn hole just let us fell into the other planet? I've never heard that the worn hole could made us time travel!" Miu said, if they just went to the other planet, maybe they could back home easily, but now they were time travel, is it easy to back to their time?

"You don't really understand about it, the worn hole could make us to go to the other place, and the other time. I've heard it before, but I just didn't meet it before." Ruu said with relief. Luckily she didn't have any shock or big respond about his new. And while Miu could ask her next question, as a clever boyfriend, he already knew what she was going to ask. "I will use my talky to contact Wanya, maybe he could help us."

So he took out his watch again and tapped the button, tried to contact his baby sitter but failed. It had no signal. So he couldn't found Wanya to help then. Stared into Miu's emerald eyes with sorry, she knew that he couldn't help it.

"So what should we do now?" Miu asked, her voice lowered down, didn't confirm that what she could say. She missed home, missed her family, she wanted to go home...but when she thought that she needed to face her argue parents, she preferred that she wouldn't go back to the place that made her got too much heartache.

Noticed that he was looking at the temple, she could feel that what he was thinking. He wanted to stay there for a while, but how? Should they tell them that the truth, tell then that Miu was their daughter in future and they ran away from home? Maybe it's impossible. So they needed a story, a story that enough to let them to stay here.

* * *

The afternoon was too long for them, and Ruu made a story for them, and all they needed was waiting for the main characters back home.

When they saw Miyu backed home, with the groceries, stepped on the stairs, they knew that the show was going to start.

"Kanata is such an idiot, a BAKA! Why I have to help him to get the groceries, what a boyfriend!" Miyu said furiously, she was really mad with Kanata. A pause, but it was her choice, she chose to love him, to be with him, she should stand the things, he told her to get the groceries just because he had a class president meeting, he didn't go to anywhere or hang out with Santa. So it's normal that he told her to help with the groceries, she needed to understand him, she was so tired to hold the groceries since she had brought a lot of things, and she was about to fall down and kiss on the floor...

"Un…?" Miyu felt that there was an arm holding her, which made her didn't need to fall down. Then she looked at the one who held her, a familiar feeling alerted. The girl with pink hair also had a pair of emerald eyes, just like Miyu's. And she looked at the boy who stood beside the girl, his blond hair and deep purple was so familiar with Ruu's. But she didn't think that he was Ruu since he was too old to be Ruu. And Ruu must be a three years old baby that time. And the boy was about twenty years old, so he could not be Ruu. She bowed to the two then ready to go.

"Please, we need you help!" Ruu said, and Miyu heard that and turned back, with a question look. And Ruu bowed to Miyu and walked toward her. "Maybe it's unbelievable, but we should introduce ourselves first, I am Karo and she is Mia, we had a problem."

And Miyu just bowed and mumbled "Miyu Kouzuki", and provided her hand for a handshake. She didn't know that what can she help them, not even thought that they had some bad plan, she thought that they looked kind, so she believed in them.

"Well, we are not so normal, we are aliens." Ruu said, and Miyu's widened while she heard aliens? Luckily they've heard that before so she wasn't screamed or faint. "We've got into an accident." Ruu said in serious.

* * *

Miyu, Kanata, Miu and Ruu sat in the dining room, and when Kanata took a first eyes of the two, he also shocked about they were so familiar too. After listened to their story? How they fell into worn hole, and what's happened with them (Of course it was just a story that Ruu made it).

"So you fell in the worn hole?" Kanata said in calm, as a clever guy, he could see through everything.

Ruu chuckled and his action made the three looked at him.

"Why you didn't shock about it? Isn't it unbelievable?" Ruu said, even he knew the reason, he should not think they it's easy to meet an aliens on Earth.

"In fact, we've met aliens before; it was about three years ago." Kanata said, three years? So they must be 17 years old now, and Miu and Ruu had just returned to 20 years ago. And what happened between them at that time? No one knows. "Since we know that there won't anyone to help an alien，maybe you can stay here for a while, since my old man, uncle and auntie won't be here for two months, so you can stay here till someone come and help you. "Kanata said and Miyu nodded. They were so kind and nice to a stranger.

With a pause, Kanata turned to Miyu and looked at her swollen leg, even Miu helped her not to fall down, and she twisted her ankle.

"What's happened to your ankle?" He stared at her with concerned. "How come it hurts?"

"I almost fell down on the stairs, luckily Mia helped me, if not because of them, you may see me in the hospital." Miyu said with a smile, telling him that doesn't worry about it.

"How many times I told you that be careful and don't be clumsy?" Kanata said with a sigh, and before Miyu could protest, he pulled up her leg and stroked it. "Let me help you to handle it."

"Ite…" Miyu said while Kanata touched her swollen ankle. She bit her lower lips and some tears came out. Kanata massaged it, squeezed it. The pain went away and her ankle didn't swollen too much too. He let go her leg and looked at Miyu. "Thanks." She said, with blush.

"Next time don't do so many groceries when you are not okay." Kanata said, and Miyu nodded. "So what had you brought?"

"A pack of eggs and…" Miyu said, and a pause? She seemed realized something. She pulled out the packs from the bag and the eggs all broken because the bag fell on the ground. "Oh my, I need to buy another pack. There is discount of packs of egg." She said and tried to stand up. But Kanata prevented her to do it.

"You are hurt and you want to go out? What if anything happened to you? Let me do it!" Kanata said. With a smile, she knew that he just worry about her.

"You are tired, besides, you may prepare dinner now, since your cooking skills are much better than me." Miyu said with a smile, but Kanata still looked at her with concern. "Okay, maybe Mia can go with me, so that I can let her to know more about the town, and you don't need to worry about my ankle okay?" Before Miu could say anything, Miyu pulled her arm and walked out of the house.

* * *

So there were just Kanata and Ruu in the room, they were silent, since the two didn't like to talk so much, but suddenly Ruu smirked that made Kanata looked at his face.

"You know, I think that the relation with you and Miyu-Chan was really special." Ruu said and smiled.

"Heh…" Kanata said with shocked face.

"Even you always tease her, playing jokes on her. You care of her, you concern about her. I can feel that you feeling on her, right?" Ruu said, and Kanata just smiled and didn't answer any question, since he knew the answer already. He's not just in love with her, he would do anything for her, he would give all the happiness to her...

* * *

A/N: Yes, chapter 2 is here, I really want the reviews from you, so please press the bottom on the bottom, and leave some words. Thanks for reading my story. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Accident

A/N: Yeah, I am here again, I have bought a new computer and started my jobs again, it's more comfortable that typing on the keyboard.

Disclaimer: I didn't own DaDaDa, and the characters not mine. And it took place 3 years after Ruu returned to Otto Planet. And since English isn't my first language, so please bear of my serious grammatical mistakes. And I hope you will love this story.

Summary: Miu went back to past, and found out that her parents love story. What if they change the past? And will Miyu and Kanata still be together after anything?

* * *

Review:

"Well, we are not so normal, we are aliens." Ruu said, and Miyu's widened while she heard aliens? Luckily they've heard that before so she wasn't screamed or faint. "We've got into an accident." Ruu said in serious.

"So you fell in the worn hole?" Kanata said in calm, as a clever guy, he could see through everything.

"Even you always tease her, playing jokes on her. You care of her, you concern about her. I can feel that you feeling on her, right?" Ruu said, and Kanata just smiled and didn't answer any question, since he knew the answer already. He's not just in love with her, he would do anything for her, he would give all the happiness to her...

* * *

"Mia-chan, I've made you futon already, you can sleep here tonight." Miyu said with a friendly smile, and she sat beside the futon. And Miu sat on the futon, and hugged her pillow tightly, noticed that she was really nervous, Miyu gave her another smile and patted on her shoulder.

"Don't be nervous, and you don't have to worry about you can't go back to your planet. We will ask our friend to help you." Miyu added.

Miu tried her best to relax herself, then she stared at Miyu, it seemed that Miu had something to ask Miyu, but she didn't dare to ask it out.

"Um…Kouzuki-San," Miu said, it was her first time to call her mom by her former surname. She was so nervous to call her mom.

"Call me Miyu is okay." Miyu said, it doesn't matter that a girl who was same age with her to call her by her first name, since she didn't know that the girl who sat beside her was her future daughter.

"Miyu-chan," Miu said with her scarlet cheeks. It's too shy to call her mom by her name. "I want to ask you that what you think of the relationship of you and Saionji." Miu said.

Shocked about what she asked her, why she asked that question? Could it be she had fallen for Kanata? Miyu thought. But she giggled, that made Miu looked at Miyu with confused.

"Cats and dogs I think," Miyu said with chuckled. "Maybe he's really handsome, smart, good at studying and sports, he seemed a perfect guy, but he's an idiot of love, he doesn't know how to talk about love, and he doesn't know how to talk about his feelings. And he tease me a lot, he always makes me get angry or crazy." Miyu said, but her face was full of happiness, she just liked a woman who was in love. "Even he teases me always, he comforts me when I am down, he protects me when I am in danger because of that, I...um... "

"You love him, am I right?" Miu asked, and Miyu, she just nodded, and there was crimson on her cheeks, it seemed that she was really love Kanata. _But what about twenty years later, does she still in love with Papa?_ Miu thought in her mind. She bit her lips, still didn't know that why they loved each other but argued lot. And some footsteps made her stopped her thought.

"Miyu the bath is opening." Kanata said outside Miu's room. And Miyu just smiled and stood up.

"I am going to take a bath, Mia-chan. Get a rest early. You must really tire now. Good night." Miyu said and walked toward the bathroom with her clothes.

* * *

After she bathed, Miyu walked to her room, and noticed that Kanata was waiting for her outside her room.

"Kanata, what's happen?" Miyu asked, and opened the door to invited Kanata to come in.

"Nothing, just want to confirm that if your ankles are okay?" Kanata said, remembered that her ankles hurt, he really cared a lot.

"Not pain anymore more, I can jump and run now!" Miyu said and hopped a little, but a pain gasped escaped from her. With a frown, Kanata knelt down and looked and her ankle, there was still a little swollen and red.

"How can you say that you are okay but it seemed hurt more?" Kanata said, and with a sigh. "Sit down and let me to help you with this."

She sat on the ground and looked at Kanata, he was massaging her ankle, tried his best to make her ankle much better than before.

"Kanata, why did you agree that they can stay here?" Miyu asked while looking at Kanata, and waited for his reply.

"I know that you want to." Kanata said with serious voice, he stopped massaging and looked at Miyu with a serious face too. "I know that they made you think of Ruu, am I right?" Kanata added. He knew everything about her, he understood her a lot.

And Miyu nodded, and she looked sad, she missed Ruu a lot, even he's with his real parents happily, she still missed him. Noticed that she was sad and lonely again, he walked toward her and put his arms around her shoulder, her back pressed against his chest, but he didn't mind, he loves the closeness between them.

He knew that Miyu was thinking about Ruu when she looked at Karo, since he also had blond hair with a pair of purple, just liked Ruu, and Mia, if she had blonde long hair just like Miyu's one, he might think that Mia was a copy of Miyu. If there isn't any time travel in the earth, he might think that Ruu and Miyu's daughter came here from time travel, but there isn't any time travel in Kanata's "Common sense", so he thought that it was just his imagine.

"I miss him too, but remember that he's very happy with his parents, and you are not lonely. I am with you." Kanata mumbled beside her ear, and he used his hand to wipe away the tears in her eye corner. His every move was gentle, and his eyes were full of love.

"Kanata...thanks." Miyu broke her tears and smiled toward him, and she gave Kanata a warm hug, her chest pressed against his, and he could feel that het every curve. Because that, his hormone screamed, some thought alerted in his mind, he wanted to pin her down and kiss，he wanted to remove the spaghetti strap on her shoulder and suck her collarbone, he wanted to use his tongue to explore her sweet mouth, he wanted her lips so badly, he wanted her body so badly. He stared at her, tried to seduce her to take the next step of their relationship.

"Kanata, what's happened?" Miyu's voice interrupted Kanata's mind, he backed to the fact and notice that Miyu was staring at her with concern. "Do you feel unwell?" Miyu said. Noticed that he thought too much, Kanata's cheek turned to crimson.

"Nope, I am alright. Maybe I am just tired of today's president meeting. Kanata said and shook his head, tried to make his mind more clearly. "I should go to bed now, and you too, get rest early okay? Goodnight." He said and ran out the room; he couldn't guarantee that what would happen if he stayed at her room one more second.

* * *

He didn't know that why he had those thought, they were still young and he shouldn't think about this so early. Even they had kept this relationship for a long time; they should reserve this for their marriage.

He tried to make his mine clear but failed; all he could think about is Miyu. Sleep, maybe I should go to sleep now, and don't think any bad and evil anymore. He ordered himself, and then he made his futon and used a white sheet to cover his body.

He tried his best to fall asleep but he couldn't, when he closed his eyes, the sexy image of Miyu alerted in his mind again. The three years of relationship had changed him a lot, and Miyu was the one change him, when she came to his life three years ago, she had a place in his heart, and he didn't feel lonely again. He knew that no one could replace Miyu. She's the one and the only.

It was a night that he couldn't sleep, Miyu just liked a witch, that made Kanata's mind filled with her. The dawn came to the temple, and Kanata woke up from his futon, no, he hadn't waked up since he hadn't slept, he just lied on the futon then sat up from the futon.

* * *

He made the breakfast, which was Miyu's favorite food, hotcake with strawberry, and he made a cup of dark hot chocolate. Then he walked toward Miyu's room, the blonde girl he was in love with was lying on the futon, she looked like an angel. He sat beside her, caressed her rosy cheeks, stroked her golden hair, she made a beautiful curve on her lips, it seemed that she was having a sweet dream, was that she dream about Kanata? With a smile, he pecked on her cheeks, that made her woke up from the dream; she slowly opened her eyes, stared at the ceilings. She noticed that Kanata was sitting beside her. She gave him a smile and sat up from the futon and brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Oh, the clumsy girl woke up finally." Kanata said and stroked her hair with smile and lovely eyes, and Miyu heard that he was teasing her again, so she gave him a death glare, that made Kanata stopped his track.

"Good morning, sly boy!" Miyu shouted and settle her futon, walked toward the dining room, she kept ignore Kanata in the process.

"Hay, sorry." Kanata said and gave her a puppy face, but Miyu still ignored him, finally he took a step and pulled her arm in to his embrace. "I've made your favorite food, hotcake, don't you want it?" Kanata said, and walked toward the kitchen.

"Okay, you are forgiven." Miyu said, and smelled the food she likes, Miyu smiled and sat on the chair. Waiting for the food that Kanata prepared.

Kanata served the breakfast, and Miyu started to eat her breakfast, but still stared her face with love.

"Where are Karo and Mia?" Miyu asked, she thought that she woke up late, but there were someone woke later then her.

"They are still sleeping; maybe they need to sleep more in their planet." Kanata said with chuckle, "We don't know the 'common sense' in their planet." Kanata said? Remembered that the "common sense" that Wanya said before, it was really interesting. They chuckled lightly, and they heard some footsteps, they turned their face and saw that Miu and Ruu had already waked up.

"Ohayou，Karo-kun and Mia-chan," Miyu said with a friendly smile. And Miu and Ruu just bowed and walked toward the dining table, waited for their breakfast. "Did you sleep well last night?" Miyu said, and she cared of everyone, even they were just met at yesterday. Miu just nodded with a blushed.

"A little bit okay" Ruu said, and he notice that Kanata was tired. "But Saionji-kun, did you sleep well last night? You look haven't sleep for a night." Ruu asked. Of course he knew that he couldn't sleep, he had a pair of big, dark circle.

"What's wrong with you? Why didn't you sleep?" Miyu said, and she stared at Kanata, concerned his situation.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Kanata said and turned his face to the other side to hide his crimson cheeks. He couldn't say that it was because of he thought of Miyu for a night so he didn't sleep. "Just read comics and forgot the time." He lied; even he knew that Miyu wouldn't believe it, even she believed, she would laugh with it.

But with no doubt, Miyu didn't say anything and continued to eat her hotcake. Knowing Kanata, she couldn't get anything if he doesn't want to tell you the truth; it's her 3 years lesson to have a relationship with Kanata tell her.

* * *

"_Ding__Dong_," The doorbell rang, and Miyu ran out and opened the door, she wondered that who would come here to visit them in the early holiday morning. And who she was, was her friend, who was half Japanese, half French lady, Chris.

"Ohayou, Miyu-chan," Chris said with a lightly smile, she looked really happy now. "Where is Kanata-kun?" She asked, and yes, the aim she came here was Kanata, she didn't notice that the relationship between them, also they didn't dare to tell her the truth since Chris had such some strange power when she was jealous. And for their safety, it was the best way to hide their relationship from her.

"He's in the dining room, eating his breakfast." Miyu said and led her to dining room. And she was nervous since she didn't know how to introduce the alien friends to Chris.

When they stepped in the dining room, and when Chris saw the guests in the dining room. When she saw the two people, her mind popped out some of her fantasy imagines.

"_The boy was so much like Ruu, he also has blond hair and purple eyes, and the girl, who was so much like Miyu and Kanata's daughter, was it Miyu and Kanata's children came from future, and matched them up? I don't allow itttttttttttttttttt!_" Chris said in a dark sallow voice, just liked an evil…and she was pull up a cupboard which was set in the dining room, and ready to throw in to Ruu and Miu.

Notice that what was happen, Miyu stepped out, and even she didn't know how to react about Chris's fantasied.

"Chris, they just my neighbor in my former town, and they just come to visit me!" Miyu said nervously, she didn't know how to answer the question, and she was really scared when Chris lost her control to destroy the things.

"Oh sorry, I lost my control again." Chris blushed and said, she let go of the cupboard, but the cupboard was going to fall down on Miyu.

"Watch out!'' Kanata shouted, and Miyu tried to stepped but fell down because of the pain from her ankle, Kanata tried to pull away the cupboard but it was too late that Miyu was hit by the cupboard already and faint away.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Chapter 3 is here, and how about Miyu, did anything happened on them, just follow the story =] And please give me a review, thanks for your time to read my story =]


	4. Chapter 4: Memory lost

A/N: Hi, I am here again, I really need time to have a rest, maybe have a well-deserved sleep. I worth it since my work is so tired. And here I update the story again, hope you can spend some time to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character in the story and it take place on after 3 years that Miu and Ruu met again.

Summary: Miu went back to the past and found out that her parents love story, would she change the future? And what would happen? Read it and find it out! =)

* * *

Review:

_"Oh sorry, I lost my control again." Chris blushed and said, she let go of the cupboard, but the cupboard was going to fall down on Miyu._

_"Watch out!'' Kanata shouted, but it was too late that Miyu was hit by the cupboard already and faint away._

* * *

And after the accident, Chris ran out and tried to call the paramedic, also Ruu and Miu followed her and tried to give her a hand. And Kanata stayed beside Miyu to look after her.

"Miyu, wake up, don't scared me!" Kanata knelt beside Miyu and shook her body, tried to wake her up, and he patted on her cheeks to make her got the conscious. He was scared, scared that there was something bad happen on her, he worried about her, very very much.

A little response happened on her, she groaned lightly, slowly opened her eyes, tried to recall what was happened, she sat up and saw Kanata who knelt beside her. She looked around the situation around her, it looked so unfamiliar to her, and she didn't remember what was happened before…

"What's happen, and where am I?" Miyu asked with an unconfirmed voice, and his heartbeat stopped after he heard her question.

"Miyu, here is Saionji Temple, you live here right?" Kanata said in his tremble voice, he was scare and worry.

"Do I know you?" Miyu winked her emerald orbs and looked at Kanata, and asked him. "You call my first name, but didn't we just meet? Or we met before but I forgot it?"

His world stopped spinning, her head was hit and she didn't remember anything? Or she didn't just forget about him?

"Do you remember that how old are you? And who's your parents?" Kanata asked in a scare voice, there wasn't any messy in his mind before, but his mind was really mess at that time.

"My Papa is a scientist and my Mama is an astronaut, right? They sent me to Saionji in Heiomachi for their training." Miyu answered, she remembered that about her parents at all. "And now I am 17….." she stopped for a while; she seemed notice that something was happened. "Wait! Didn't they send me to Saionji when I am 13, but now I am 17, so what was happened in these 4 years? Why there was something missing in these 4 years at all? And who are you? I don't even know you but why you asked me so many questions?" She massaged her head, she felt headache in it…

While he heard her last sentence, he couldn't breathe suddenly, he tried to calm himself down, tried to clean his mind clear, tried to tidy up his mind.

"I am Kanata, Kanata Saionji." He said, and stared at Miyu, he prayed to god that she just play tricks on him, she just tease him and that was not true, he hope that it was just a nightmare, a dream; he wanted to wake up from dream, but unfortunately that it was true.

"Kanata…" she mumbled, and tried to recall something. Her face turned to crimson, but she looked angry. "So you are the jerk, no, the pervert and saw my naked body in the bathroom!" she shouted, and tried to move away from Kanata.

It was over, all she remembered about him was just he ran to bathroom and saw her naked body, and all she thought about him was a jerk, a pervert…he had a final hope that she seen him as a friend, but didn't, it seemed that she loathed him. But he grabbed her hand forcibly.

"We need to go to hospital!" Kanata said, she need to check by the doctor, maybe the professionals could help them.

"Why I have to listen to you?" Miyu said, and she struggled out of Kanata's grabbed.

Looking at her unbelievably, the eyes contact he felt was so different, he could say that she was saying the truth that time.

"Don't tease me again, I know that you want to play jokes on me, but I am not that easy to be deceived!'' Kanata gave her a fake laugh and tried to grab her hands again.

"I said don't, touch, me!" Miyu said, and yes, it's the truth, she forgot all about him, and the figure he gave her was a pervert! He let go of his hand.

"Please, if you want someone to help you find out that what was missing in your memory, follow me to hospital." Kanata said in a begging voice, he couldn't have any choice. "Please trust me, I want to help you, and I am the only one can help you."

Looking at his serious face, Miyu knew that he was saying the truth, even she didn't truly trust this guy, he was the only one who could help her that time. She followed Kanata to go to hospital, and checked what's happened on her body.

* * *

"Mr. Saionji, this is the X-Ray of Ms. Kouzuki's brain, it looks okay and nothing hurt, it seemed that the accident made her forgot something in her life." The doctor said, and stared at the brunet, he was so unlike Kanata that time.

"When will her memory resign? What had she forgot?" Kanata asked. He didn't know what to say, he knew that the doctor couldn't answer his question, but he was out of his mind that time.

"Sorry, we don't know, and we don't know that her situation will be temporary or permanent." The doctor said, he looked at Kanata with a sorry face, said that he couldn't help with it.

After the meeting with the doctor, they went home, and on the way to home, they were silent, he wanted to chat something with her, but Miyu was the one who started the topic usually, he couldn't find a topic. Besides Miyu, she was so unfamiliar with that guy; she couldn't find a reason to chat with her.

* * *

"I'm home." They both said, Kanata closed the door, and looked at Miyu, who looked so confused.

"Maybe you need to take some rest first, let me show your room." Kanata said. He calmed himself down and talked to Miyu, he knew that he should be patient; she needed time to remember the things. He led Miyu to her room, and then went out. He needed to go out to take some breath; he needed to think what to do next.

"Boom!" there was something dropped on the ground, as Kanata, a guy who saw alien and spaceship many time, he knew that was Seiya, their alien friend.

After Ruu returned to his planet, Seiya went to the temple to visit the couple some days, and when he dropped in, he gave some special present to them too. And this time…

"Hallo Kanata, how are you, and do you do something to develop the relationship of you and Miyu?" Seiya said, and he didn't wait for Kanata's answer, he put out a machine. "This is an amazing machine; it can turn the burnt food to regular, so that you don't need to afraid of Miyu's cooking anymore." He giggled and added, and then he looked left and right, couldn't see Miyu. "Hey buddy, where's Miyu, I have something to give her too." Seiya said, he's really an annoying guy, and he couldn't see that Kanata didn't want to talk to him.

"Seiya, I am not in the mood." Kanata said with a serious voice, and Seiya looked at Kanata, even he hadn't touch his hand, he could see that there was something bad happened, and who could made Kanata turned like this? He had an answer, Miyu.

"There is something happen on Miyu, right?" Seiya said, as an alien, he's very smart. Kanata looked at Seiya, and nodded, he couldn't find his word, his voice, and he didn't know how to do.

He looked up, and saw a depressed Kanata, this was not the Kanata he usual to know, he knew that the brunet in front of him was really scared and sad.

He said in the dining room, and heard that what's happened on Miyu, and then he closed his eyes.

"We don't know that what she had forgot, but at least, she forgets about me." Kanata said, and bowed his hand, to use the bang to hide his eyes.

"I am going to read her mind, to find it out okay?" Seiya said, and he walked toward to the girl who sat on the swing which was set in the backyard.

* * *

She felt so strange, while she woke up from the accident, she felt that something was lost, but she couldn't remember what was lost, she felt so lonely. Then she noticed that a blond was walking toward her, with a smile._ Do I know him?_ She thought herself, but she didn't recall anything. And Seiya, he grabbed Miyu's hand, tried to read her mind, he frowned while he knew that her situation. And Miyu's hand was grabbed by a stranger, she cough lightly. And that made Seiya stopped his track.

He knew that what was happened already, he knew that what was lost in her memory. He walked toward the young couple, who was sitting in the backyard too, when he looked at their face, he shocked a little, and then he gave then a handshake.

Something was wrong, he could read it through the handshake, his mind reading never had a mistake, so that if it was fact, they should know that how to help them. He walked toward the dining room, where Kanata waited for him.

* * *

"Hey, what's happened? And how can I help her?" Kanata said as Seiya stepped in the dining room, he couldn't wait for the answer.

"She forgot the things between you, Ruu and Wanya, also about the space." Seiya informed that, he didn't dare to look up to see Kanata's face, and he didn't need to look at him, he knew that he was in a depressed mode.

"Maybe it's good for her, she won't miss Ruu anymore, every time when we talk about Ruu, she's sad, I hate that see her sad, and now, I think it's good for her to forget something?" Kanata said with a weak smile, the smile was too fake, he's sad, he's scared, and he couldn't calm down himself. Even it wasn't he want, he had to accept it.

Seiya looked at Kanata, didn't know how to react, he knew that Kanata loves Miyu, but he didn't know that Kanata loves her so much like this, was that if the one you one forgot all about you is an heartache thing? He didn't know. He walked outside and found Miu and Ruu, who sat in the backyard.

"This two maybe can help Kanata." Seiya mumbled himself. And walked toward to the two.

"Nice to meet you, Ruu-kun and Miu-Chan that came from the future." Seiya said, and his smile turned wide.

And Miu and Ruu, just shocked about how he knew about their secret?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the review, Thanks for **Chocoangel, ****Ayaxhina**** and Saionji Miyu.**

I will try my best to update it fast, and please leave some review to me too, if more review maybe can let me update it fast!


	5. Chapter 5: Their past

A/N: Hallo, it's me again. Now I am going to update a new chapter, so just spend a few minutes to read it, the chapter maybe short, but hope you would enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the character in the story and it takes place on after 3 years that Miu and Ruu met again.

Summary: Miu went back to the past and found out that her parents love story, would she change the future? And what would happen? Read it and find it out! =)

* * *

Review:

"Nice to meet you, Ruu-kun and Miu-Chan that came from the future." Seiya said, and his smile turned wide.

And Miu and Ruu, just shocked about how he knew about their secret?

* * *

Start by here

"What…What are you talking about, I don't know it, I am Karo and she's Mia, we aren't come from the future." Ruu said in his tremble, he didn't know why the boy in front of them knew their secret. He didn't know how to react, and he knew that he had to hide this secret from him. "And we are…"

"You are the alien from Otto-Planet, and she is the daughter of the future Kanata and Miyu, right?" Seiya said._ He really knew a lot of things, but how?_ Ruu thought? "You can't fool me since I can read mind though the handshake." Seiya added and put his hand up.

_An alien who can read mind though touch the hand? Isn't he…_some thought alerted in Ruu's mind. The alien boy who stood in front of him was so familiar to him, his blue hat, his blond short hair, his dark blue orbs…and he can read mind…

"Seiya Yaboshi?" Ruu said, and Miu looked at Ruu with confuse, oh yes, maybe she didn't know about Seiya. The blond boy nodded.

"Bingo! I am the alien from Planet Sharaku. I am so glad that you remember me finally." Seiya said with his happy voice, didn't care that the trouble that faced. He looked at Miu, and gave her a flirt smile. "And you, Miu Saionji, you are so beautiful, just like your parents." He walked two steps toward Miu, and tried to use his hand to caress her cheeks, and that made Miu blushed.

"Hay, be serious okay?" Seeing that her girlfriend flirted by another boy, he felt jealous. He grabbed Miu's hand and pulled her to his side to stopped Seiya's track. And Seiya looked at him. "What can we do now?"

"Are you asking about their condition? They will be okay!" Seiya said. "At least we knew that they won't break up, since they will marry after 3 years and they will have a daughter, right?"

"NO! I am asking about our condition, how we can return to future?" Ruu said, he had to calm himself down too, Seiya is the one who could help him since he was working in the Space Police Force, and the Space Police could help them.

"I will be back a month later, and I will help you to apply the time machine to return to your generation, okay?" Seiya said. And he noticed that Ruu was staring at him. "And don't worry; I won't talk about your secret with Kanata too, since he won't understand it, besides, it will ruin the future if I tell him that there were 2 people from the future came to his life." Seiya said and grinned.

"Thanks a lot, Seiya-kun." Ruu said. "So we depend on you." And he smile toward Seiya.

"You're welcome." Seiya smiled and said, and then he became serious suddenly. "But I have something to advice you two, since you are now in the past history, you have to be care of the action you done in the past, and don't ruin the future, since the effect of ruin the future is really serious." Seiya said, then he looked at the sky, the sun was set already. "It's getting late, I have to go to work now, go luck!" Seiya said and backed to his spaceship, then left the temple.

_What didn't he said about? _Miu thought herself. _Be care of the action we done in the past? And don't ruin the future?_ _What it I ruin the future? Or something unexpected things would happen? _ She noticed that Ruu just nodded and smiled toward the sky?_ So he knew what does it mean?_ Maybe it was just because he was an alien; he knew that language of alien.

* * *

On the other side, Kanata was preparing the dinner, he didn't know what he should cook, pumpkin? Or something she loves to eat? Look at the pumpkin in the sank, he suddenly remembered that the time she wanted to look pumpkin, and he finally joined to cook himself, with a chuckled, there were many happiness between these years, but she forgot it, forgot all the happiness they had…

He put the fine food on the dining table, and called Miyu to walk out to eat dinner. He led her to sit on the chair, and gave her the food.

"Thanks." Miyu said and nodded lightly, she didn't know why the boy in front of him being so gentleman, just she felt good. She looked at the pumpkin with confused. "Pumpkin?" Miyu asked. There were many Pumpkins in the dinner, pumpkin soup, fried chicken with pumpkin, and pumpkin eggroll…

"Yes, I love pumpkin very much." Kanata said with a smile, it seemed that he said it out very easy.

She couldn't imagine it, a handsome and look-so-cool guy would have a favorite food, and he said 'Love it very much'? With a giggled, she laughed lightly.

Seeing that her smile, he felt relax, he missed her, missed her smile, her scream, her giggle. Even sometime she nagged, she yelled…he likes it very much, he enjoys it.

But now, she felt so unfamiliar with him, she wouldn't smile to him easily; also she wouldn't nag, or yell to him too. It was so sad. When he served the dishes, they both said "Itadakimasu" to start eating the food, and the process was so quiet, didn't like the dinner they had before, since Miyu might nag to Kanata, or Kanata wouldn't laugh at her burnt food, the sound of argue, laugh vanished suddenly. Also they didn't start a topic, or chatted with each other, Even Miyu and Kanata, or Miu and Ruu, didn't dare to say one word during the dinner.

"Gochisōsama" Finally they said, and that means they finished the dinner, and Miyu who was the first one to stand up.

"I will help with the dishes." Miyu said and collected the dishes to clean it. And Kanata, Ruu and Miu sat on the chair of the dining table.

"I am sorry that I can't help with it." Ruu said with a sorry voice. "I know that it was so painful and heartache that the beloved one forgot you, right?"

Kanata didn't say anything, he just nodded, it was too pain for him, far too pain for him.

"Do you know that?" Kanata said, after a while that they sat in the dining room with silence. "We had an amazing story before we got together." Kanata added with a smile. "We took care of an alien baby, and lived under the same roof. We had a lot of adventure

, and his mind returned to the day they sent Ruu to his parents…

* * *

Flashback

"Watasiwasukideiyo. (I like you.)" After Kanata gave her a sudden kiss in Seiya's spaceship, he confessed to Miyu, and Miyu finally hugged Kanata with tears.

He thought that it was okay, and they would be together after this, but he was wrong. Miyu cried in his chest, and let him embraced her until she felt so tired and slept on Kanata's shoulder. With a smile, Kanata carry her to her room after the spaceship landed.

Flashback end

* * *

"So you two get together?" Ruu asked, didn't want to wait for Kanata's answer. He looked at Kanata with confused, and Miu just looked at Kanata to find out the reason.

"If she made it simple, or easy, she might be." Kanata said, but they still didn't understand it. He looked at the clock which made the sound that "Tick tok, Tick tok." It was 10 already, he stood up and looked at the couple again. "I have to go to sleep now, I have school tomorrow, goodnight." Then he walked toward his room, and sat before the desk. He stared the photo on his desk, it was Miyu and himself, hugged each other with smile, they looked so happy.

"I have never thought that you maybe out of my life." Kanata said, and caressed the Miyu in the photo. Something rolled down on his cheek, tears? It might be. It was the first time he cried after became teenager, and ift was because of Miyu…

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for your all reviews! Thank **Miyu Saiyouji, Ayaxhina, littlepuppyislost, E, Chocoangel, Saionji Miu, edwardelric10 and ClumsyKlutz.** I am so glad that you support my work, and here I will try my best to make it much better, hope you can follow the story =P

And I am looking forward your reviews too, just give me some review to give me power to update it fast =P


	6. Chapter 6: Dream

A/N: Hallo, it's me again. I know that I haven't update for a long time, but I am very busy, busy with my jobs, and finding new job, so that sorry of all. and here is the new chapter, please enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character in the story and it takes place on after 3 years that Miu and Ruu met again.

Summary: Miu went back to the past and found out that her parents love story, would she change the future? And what would happen? Read it and find it out! =)

* * *

Review:

"If she made it simple, or easy, she might be." Kanata said, but they still didn't understand it. He looked at the clock which made the sound that "Tick tok, Tick tok." It was 10 already, he stood up and looked at the couple again. "I have to go to sleep now, I have school tomorrow, goodnight." Then he walked toward his room, and sat before the desk. He stared the photo on his desk, it was Miyu and himself, hugged each other with smile, they looked so happy.

"I have never thought that you maybe out of my life." Kanata said, and caressed the Miyu in the photo. Something rolled down on his cheek, tears? It might be. It was the first time he cried after became teenager, and it was because of Miyu…

* * *

She woke up at the first dawn came to her room thought the paper window, she had a strange dream last night…

* * *

FLASHBACK

The phone of Saionji resentence rang unstoppable, it was really annoying because Miyu and Kanata were in their dream, they were tired because they went back to earth at 3 A.M, and all they needed was a sleep.

And Miyu who was the one to get the phone, she knew that if she didn't get the phone, the machine will rang forever.

"Hallo-"Miyu put up the phone and about the greeting, but she was stopped by a delight voice.

"Ohayou Miyu!" the voice said, she knew that, it was her mother, who was just finish the space exploring, she seemed that just get off the rocket. Knowing that her mom had a big mouth, and she didn't want to be deaf, Miyu pulled the phone away from her ear, even she could still hear the mom's voice clearly. "And don't you know that? I met a baby too, an alien baby with blond hair, he was happy, and he smiled just like an angel!" Miki said, oh yes, she met Ruu during exploring the space.

Ruu-kun? While Miyu heard that Miki's new, all she thought about was Ruu, didn't mama met Ruu in the space?

"Oh mama, I am so glad for you." Miyu forced a smiled and said, but she could heard that the choked of her voice.

"We will be right back soon, next Friday, after next Friday, we will see each other again, we will live again." Miki said, didn't notice that Miyu was not it the mood. "Mama know that you felt lonely during these days, I won't leave you again." Miki said. Next Friday, so after next Friday, she will move out of Saionji?

"Miyu? Are you here?" Miki said as she didn't receive any response from Miyu, she started to get worry.

"Oh, mama, I am so happy for that." Miyu said, she knew that Miki was so happy, she didn't want her to worry, and she didn't want her to notice that she was sad about this. "It's getting late, I have to go to school now, see you next Friday. Bye." Miyu said and hanged that phone; she stood before the machine with shock.

Next Friday, after next Friday they wouldn't see each other again, she would back to her former town, back to her school, back to her normal life again…she should be happy, but why? Why she felt a bit lonely of this?

She remembered about the confession that Kanata made to her last night, she hadn't answer it yet, even he knew that her feeling toward him.

"Oi, Miyu, are you alright?" A voice came behind her; she didn't notice that Kanata was standing behind her. Her face pale while looking at him, he noticed that there was something happened to her, but he didn't know the detail. "What's happen? You look sick." He asked and his amber orbs felled with considered.

"Nothing." Miyu said, she used her bangs to hide her orbs, and Kanata was going to grab her arm, he needed to talked to her, after his confession, she didn't say anything, he even didn't heard a "NO", he couldn't wait again. He knew that the time didn't stop for them; he knew that she would leave soon; he had to confirm that she had become his girlfriend. But she struggled out. "I met Aya at cafeteria, I have to go now." Miyu said and went back to her room to change her uniform.

Flashback end

* * *

Who's Ruu? Why her mind alert an alien baby while her mother told her about the exploring the space in the dream? And why she felt disappointed while she heard that her parents were going home in the dream? Miyu's mind filled with the dream, she felt strange, and empty…she tried her best to get the memory back but failed…

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she shouted and buried her head between her hands, she didn't know that why she hand a headache suddenly, it seemed that her brain was going to explode.

Heard the screaming, Kanata ran toward Miyu's room immediately, he worried that there was something happened in this important moment. He ran to the room, and saw Miyu was sitting on her futon, she buried her head into her hands, she looked painful. She panted, and her body trembled.

"Miyu, Daijobou desu ka?" Kanata walked toward Miyu, and sat beside her, he put his hands on her shoulder to let Miyu looked at him.

"Headache…..."Miyu said, she couldn't said anything, both her voice and body were tremble, she seemed so painful.

He knew that she didn't feel well, and she was not suitable for school, she need to stay home.

"You need to stay home today, take more rest. I will help you to hand in your homework and I will get your homework to you after school okay?" Kanata said and he saw Miyu nodded. He helped Miyu lay down on her futon, and then he made his way to school. And before he left the Ruu, he heard she mumbled "Ruu-kun…" with a smile; maybe she just had a dream about Ruu, right? So it means that she will remember about him soon?

* * *

It was the first day that she didn't go to school with him these years, they walked to school together every day, he helped her to hold her bag, even he didn't hold her hand (It was Miyu's suggestion, she said that if they walked to school hand in hand, the girl may get jealous on her, also Chris will get mad too.), and she was not beside him that day, he felt a bit… uncomfortable and…lonely…

"Do you argue with Kouzuki san again?" Santa said. "Oh please Kanata, two of you had the relationship for a long time, why can't you become gentler to Kouzuki San?" Santa said, and he was going to talk about how to become a gentleman to a girl.

And Kanata just smiled, he couldn't say anything, if they were just in an argument, things would much more easy and simple then the situation that time.

"It's not that Santa, she just doesn't feel well so she needs to take a rest." Kanata said, he didn't know how to tell Santa that Miyu's situation, maybe it's much better that he kept it as a secret. He put his hands in to the pockets of his pants, and then he walked away.

* * *

That was a long day for Kanata because of he couldn't concentrate on his class, all he thought about is Miyu, _How's Miyu? And how can I help her?_ Many questions alerts in his mind, and his brain couldn't run it normally. The teachers and the classmates noticed Kanata's unusual actions, but they didn't dare to ask him about one word.

After the school, Kanata was the first one to walk out of the classroom, and ran toward his house, even his body was on the way toward home, his heart, and his soul was already beside Miyu. He knew that they shouldn't end their relationship like this, it just like a trendy.

"Hay, Kanata!" A voice that made Kanata stopped his track; he turned his face back and saw Santa was behind him on a bike. "Why are you so hurrying? Does Kouzuki's sickness is too serious? I can see that you are not in the mood during the class." Santa said, as a longtime friend, he could even know all about Kanata's mood and secret."

Glaring at him, Kanata didn't say anything and continued to walk, it's not that he didn't want to tell him the truth, it just that he knew that Santa would be more sad about the truth.

"Saionji Kanata, since I know you too much, I can see that there is something happened on Kouzuki, because she is the one who can make you being like this, just like 3 years ago." Santa shouted, even he couldn't know that Kanata could heard what he was saying.

3 years ago, his mind returned to 3 years ago, after the day he confessed to her…

* * *

Flashback

After he confessed, he thought that everything will be alright, but next morning, he felt that Miyu was trying her best to avoid him, she avoided to see him, avoided to touch him, avoided to talk with him. She didn't talk to him the whole day.

At night, he wondered that what's happened to that lady, since she was late, too late to go home. It was almost 7 and she didn't reach their home, he started to worry that she had accident or something bad happened on her. After he heard the sound of the door open, he ran toward the entrance, and saw the lady he wanted to see was standing in the entrance.

"What happened on you? Why you are so late today?" Kanata said in a concern voice, he looked at Miyu, noticed that her eyes were swollen and red, and a bit wet, it seemed that she had cried.

"Nothing, just have duty in class." Miyu said, but she kept avoided Kanata's orbs.

"You dong have duty today!" Kanata said.

"I help Aya to do the duty." Miyu said, she turned her face away, tried her best not to see Kanata.

"She doesn't have duty today too." Kanata said it loudly; he felt that he almost lost his patient. "Don't forget that I am the class president!" Miyu stared to walk toward her room, and ignored Kanata who was following her. "Tell me that what's happen okay? Maybe I can help you!" he begged, but he couldn't receive any reaction.

She couldn't avoid him anymore; she stopped walking and turned her face toward him.

"Sorry, I don't feel very well today, I need to rest early, you don't need to call me if the dinner is ready." That she walked in her room, and closed the door.

With shook, he couldn't know that what's the lady thought about, he just shook his head and walked toward the kitchen.

Flashback End

* * *

After they got together, he knew that what she was thinking about.

"That BAKA, why my mind is filling with you!" he said to his mind, that continued to walk to home. The sun set, and his shadow looked so lonely...

* * *

A/N: hay, stopped here, and Thanks for the review, and thanks all the readers who read this short chapter. Please press the button on the bottom, and tell me that what are you thinking of the chapter =)


	7. Chapter 7: Santa's Comfort

A/N: Hi everyone, here is the quick update, and please have a look and enjoy reading, hoping you will like this story =D

Summary: Miu went back to past, and found out that her parents love story. What if they change the past? And will Miyu and Kanata still be together after anything?

Disclaimer: I don't own DaDaDa. Everything is not mine.

* * *

Review:

"Hay, Kanata!" A voice that made Kanata stopped his track; he turned his face back and saw Santa was behind him on a bike. "Why are you so hurrying? Does Kouzuki's sickness is too serious? I can see that you are not in the mood during the class." Santa said, as a longtime friend, he could even know all about Kanata's mood and secret."

Glaring at him, Kanata didn't say anything and continued to walk, it's not that he didn't want to tell him the truth, it just that he knew that Santa would be sadder about the truth.

"Saionji Kanata, since I know you too much, I can see that there is something happened on Kouzuki, because she is the one who can make you being like this, just like 3 years ago." Santa shouted, even he couldn't know that Kanata could hear what he was saying.

"That BAKA, why my mind is filling with you!" he said to his mind, which continued to walk to home. The sun set and his shadow looked so lonely...

* * *

_It's the third day that Miyu didn't talk with Kanata, she went home late, and when she did, she locked herself in her room, yes, she kept avoiding him. And Kanata noticed that already, till he couldn't stand it anymore, all he need was just an answer, even it was a reject…so he decided to sit on the top of the stair to wait for Miyu, he knew that they need to talk, they need to confirm something before she moved away from Saionji. His eyes spotted on the bottom of the stairs, to find the shallow of the one he wanted to see. Finally, he saw the blonde girl he needed to talk who reached the bottom, and started to walked up of the stairs, Kanata took some deep breath and thought about what he world say to Miyu after she came._

_When she reached the top, he noticed that she gasped when she saw Kanata was waiting for her, but she ignored it and continued to walk in, he knew that they couldn't being like this forever, so he grabbed her arm, and pulled her into his embrace, their forehead and the nose tip met, and he breathed against her skin, also he could feel that her breath and heartbeat. Miyu was shocked about Kanata's sudden action, she paused for a few second after she noticed that their position. She tried to pull him away but failed, since she didn't have enough power to do it, and his grabbed was too hard to pull away too._

"_Please let go." Miyu said while avoiding Kanata's gaze, "I'm tired and I need to sleep." She added, it seemed that she didn't want to talk to him._

"_We need to talk!" Kanata said seriously, his grabbed grew more tightly, didn't give any chance to let her escaped._

"_But I'm…"_

"_We need to talk now, and it just take you a few minutes, okay?" Kanata said furiously, he lost his patience. Then he saw her took a deep breathe, and she looked at him straightly, it seemed that she knew that she couldn't avoid it anymore._

"_I am waiting for your answer!" Kanata said seriously, and he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to himself. "I am in love with you, Miyu Kouzuki, will you become my girlfriend?" her eyes got widen after she heard his words, and she knew that all he need was an answer right that moment._

"_Do you really want me to give you the answer?" Miyu choked and her eyes started to get wet, it seemed that she started to cry, and Kanata just nodded to her, some tears rolled down from her eyes. "So, can you do me a favor?" Miyu added, and since her tears were too sudden, he didn't know what to do. He just could answer her question._

"_Yes! I can do anything for you!" Kanata said, even die for you. He thought himself; also he wondered that what she wanted him to do for her._

"_Papa and Mama will come back to Japan soon, and they will pick me back to our own town, to our own house, but…" Miyu said, and more tears rolled down on her cheeks. "I don't want to leave, I want to stay here, and I want to stay in Heiomachi! If you are really in love with me, make me stay here!" Miyu said, and shocked about her sentence, Kanata pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder._

"_Baka, your leaving doesn't mean that we can't see each other forever, we can contact by phone, by internet, and I can go to your place during long holiday too!" Kanata said, and tried to comfort her, his voice was soft and tender._

_A pause, and Miyu looked at him with disappointed, she couldn't believe that he would say these things._

"_If you can't do this for me, don't force me to give you the answer, it's the best for us, and I don't want to get hurt…" Miyu said and bowed her head to hide her expression, and her words made Kanata's embraced relaxed a little, to grab the chance, she pulled him away and walked in the house._

_Shocked, it was his first expression, she doesn't have enough confident for a long distance relationship…_

* * *

Kanata woke up from a dream, it was a dream of his memory, that how Miyu took his confession for the first time, she rejected him at first…, and just like what Santa said, Miyu is the only one can let him being like this: not in the mood for the all day, he could remember that the night he got reject, he couldn't sleep, and he was not in the mood next morning too…

He went to the desk, and put out an album that he took these years, he had a few photos in his childhood, after Hitomi died, but his photo increased after Miyu came to his life, they took a lot of photo when they went to a place, when there was some special event. Miyu completed his life, his life filled because of Miyu.

Hugging his album,_ why she can forget this happiness so easily?_ Kanata thought himself. Then he sat up, and looked at the time, it was already seven, and they had to have breakfast and go to school. Remembered that Miyu was unwell yesterday, he walked toward Miyu's room, and found out that if she's okay to go to school today.

"Miyu, are you okay to go to school today?" Kanata said after the door, he knocked and asked her the question. "The classmates are worry about your situation." He added.

"I am changing!" Miyu said, and a pause. "And don't you dare to walk in!" she threw the sentence with a shout. Disappointed, how come she had this idea? Was that because all she remembered about was the first time they met in the bathroom? With a sigh, he couldn't say anything.

"Okay, I prepare the breakfast first." Kanata said. "I will serve it when you come out." He said, and then he went to the kitchen to cook the breakfast, what he should make? Miso soup? Pancake? Or Egg roll? He remembered that she loved to eat his handmade egg roll. So he open the fridge, and put out some eggs to cook the egg roll, looked at the eggs, he remembered that she brought the egg after she twisted her ankle, why he couldn't be more gentleman to her? If he did the groceries, she didn't need to twist her ankle, and she could escape from the cupboard if she didn't twist her ankle too, he thought that it was a bit of his fault and made her lost the memory…he couldn't protect her…

She walked in to the dining room, with her high school uniform, then she saw the egg roll he made for her, some familiar feeling alert, the egg roll was so familiar for her.

"Know that you will like it." Kanata said with a smile, while he saw Miyu stared at the egg roll. "But please eat it fast, we are going to be late!" Kanata said, then sat down and started to eat his breakfast.

* * *

"We are going!" They both shouted and ran down of the stairs, but Kanata grabbed Miyu's arm, and pulled her bag against him.

"I will help you with the bag." Kanata said and held her bag, and Miyu looked at Kanata with confused. "I used to help you that." He informed it then continued to walk.

Looked at the boy with confused, why he had to help her? Why his action so sudden and so weird? He's not the Kanata she used to know about…isn't they argue a lot? And she remembered that the first night she moved into Saionji Temple, she wanted to move out, but what was happened after that? She still couldn't remember. She walked to school with Kanata, and they kept a distance, and the way was silence, not like usually that she would talk to him…and they just liked going to school by themself but not going with each other.

When they reached school, Miyu went to her locker, and pulled out the shoes to change it, and then she walked toward the classroom by herself._ Why she could remember those things but me?_ Kanata thought himself but he still followed Miyu to go to the classroom.

* * *

"Miyu-chan, are you okay? You absented yesterday and we are worry about you." A blonde girl who saw Miyu walked in the classroom, she ran toward her and asked her.

"I am okay, Sato san!" Miyu said with a smile, and then she sat down on her desk.

His heart just liked a stone dropped in the water, so she remembered about their classmate, her locker, but she couldn't remember about him! It hurt lot, for him, he knew that it was going to be hard to let her remembered about him, or might be it's no way that she would remember about him…

"Kanata, I want to help you." Santa said seriously, he was standing behind Kanata, and he shocked Kanata. "I can see that Kouzuki san wants to keep distance with you, what's going on?" Santa added, as a longtime friend with the couple, he observed that there was something happened between them.

"Santa, thank you, but I don't know how to start." Kanata said, and then he let out a sigh. May be he could tell Santa that, he didn't think that Santa could help him, he just wanted someone to share the painful with him.

* * *

"After the accident, she forgot about me, and not just me, Ruu, Wanya and the things she lived in Saionji…she forgot it." Kanata said, then he took a sip of coffee, he looked at Santa, waiting for his reaction.

And Santa, just looked at Kanata, he knew that he felt sad and pain, but he couldn't do anything for him.

"I don't know what to say…"Santa said, and stared at Kanata, knowing that he's really helpless of that. "But Kanata, you have to be strong, I believe that you can help her with it, you can help her to remember the things between you and her!" Then Santa patted on Kanata's shoulder.

Kanata looked at Santa, he was very thankful to have this friend, as a friend, Santa did a lot of thing for him, he didn't need his comfort but Santa did it, and Santa shared his painful too. He looked at him with smile, telling him that he would be strong.

* * *

After school, Kanata went toward Miyu with a smile, and Miyu just looked at him, she knew that he had something to tell her.

"Miyu, let's go to some places, the places that can make you remember something missing," Kanata said, and then grabbed Miyu's arm to pull her to go. Couldn't give him the react, Miyu just could follow him to go. Where he would bring her to? Is that the place would full of memory? Miyu couldn't know that, she tried to think that the place she went to, but she couldn't remember that the place that with their family…

"Here we are!" Kanata said, and looked at the building, _Heiomachi Department Store_, the place that they went out with Ruu 3 years ago. "Do you remember that? We went out with Ruu, and we argued, they Ruu made us stick together." Kanata said, he looked into Miyu's orbs deeply, tried to find out that if she could remember the memory, but Miyu just looked at him puzzled, she just liked that didn't know what Kanata was talking about. Looking at Miyu's face, he knew that she couldn't remember it, with a disappointed face. "I'm sorry; maybe I am too rash of it…let's go home now, you look tired…" Then Kanata went first, and Miyu just followed him, even she didn't know that what he was thinking about.

* * *

"Buddha, tell me that what have I done wrong? Why I am the one to be forgotten? Why she couldn't remember me? Why I have to suffer it?" Kanata knelt before the Buddha in the temple, and asked him, even he knew that HE couldn't answer him directly…

He was tired, really tired that to help her remember the memory…He buried his face into his hand, to have a silent sob, his tears rolled down, and no one could find out that he was crying…

Hearing some strange sound, Miyu walked toward where the sound from, she opened that door and noticed that Kanata was sitting on the ground, curled up in his room.

"What's happened? Are you alright?" Miyu asked, even she forgot about Kanata, her kind-hearted had never change, she was still a nice girl. "You looked sick…" Miyu tried to walk toward Kanata, to close their distance; she wanted to find out that if he was sick.

"Get away from me!" Kanata said into his hands, he knew that Miyu was so near to him. He lost his patience, and he didn't know that what would happen even the distance between them getting closer.

But Miyu ignore his advised, she sat beside him and put her hand on his forehead, the coolness of her hand sent to his forehead, but he felt a little warmth since she started to care about him…

"Why…why do you still care about me…aren't you forgetting about me?" Kanata said, and looked at Miyu; she's really a good mother, a good wife since she's really good at take care of people.

"You are my housemate; I have the responsibility to take care of you!" Miyu said, and her words hurt Kanata a lot. Responsibility, so that she took care of him was just because of they are housemate? And not because of she had feeling on him! His control was lost; he grabbed Miyu's wrist and waist, and pulled her close. "What are you…?" Miyu couldn't completed her sentence since Kanata force a kiss on her, he kissed on her fully lips, he licked, and sucked her tongue, he wanted to send all the love to her, and Miyu, she kissed by her housemate, she was worry, she didn't know what to do, she wanted to struggle out but failed, she didn't have enough power to do it, she was helpless, and the guy before her scared her a lot.

"Can you remember me now?" Kanata said into her mouth, such the sensitive plot on her ears, breathed against her ear, and his hands slid down, his movement was so sudden, Miyu couldn't know how to react…

Too scared of it, when Kanata's action went further, she bit his lips that stopped what Kanata was doing to her, his gripped relaxed that Miyu took the chance to pull him away. Looking at her swollen lips, Kanata just knew that what he had done to her, he hurt her? How come he forced her? How come he lost the patience and the self-control?

"Miyu…" Kanata said and he was about to close the distance, tried his best to comfort her. "I'm…"

"Get away from me!" Miyu said and the tears came out from her emerald irises, and she stood up and ran into her room, left Kanata alone in his room.

"What have I done? Why I made it more complicated?" Kanata said, and he looked at the reflection of his mirror, "BAKA, you are really an idiot, you hurt the one you truly love, and she's really scared and angry of you! Maybe it's no way that she would forgive you!" Kanata blamed himself in his room…he was angry of himself, and regretted what he had done, even the time couldn't come back and he couldn't change the fact…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the review of all, thank for** E, yashu3793 Ayaxhina littlepuppylos Chocoangel **'sreviews, really thankful of all the support.

Also please continue to follow the story since it will be more sadder, more exciting, and if you have something to talk about or some comment of the story, you can give me a review

Kitty =D


	8. Chapter 8: The hope

A/N: Hallo, here is the update again, and I hope that you will like it: D

Summary: Miu went back to past, and found out that her parents love story. What if they change the past? And will Miyu and Kanata still be together after anything?

Disclaimer: I don't own DaDaDa. Everything is not mine.

* * *

Review:

"What have I done? Why I made it more complicated?" Kanata said, and he looked at the reflection of his mirror, "BAKA, you are really an idiot, you hurt the one you truly love, and she's really scared and angry of you! Maybe it's no way that she would forgive you!" Kanata blamed himself in his room…he was angry of himself, and regretted what he had done, even the time couldn't come back and he couldn't change the fact…

* * *

Miyu woke up from her futon, touched her lips with her finger tips, remembered that what had happened last night, the feeling of scary alerted in her mind, she wanted to leave this place, to move to another place.

Changed her school uniform, and tidied her ribbon while walking toward the dining room, she noticed the boy hurt her last night was already sat on the chair, having his breakfast.

"Your breakfast was served." Kanata said and his eyes were staring at her, but she avoided it, also she looked like a little bunny was noticing that there was a tiger in front of her too.

"Um…I'm not really hungry…" She said and took a few steps backward, and then she left the dining room.

With a shocked, Kanata knew that she was angry and completely scare of him, clenched his fist, she thought that he did the most stupid things in the world, that even he couldn't forgive himself.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ruu said, while standing outside of the dining room, he lead on the wall and looked at Kanata, even he had already noticed that Miyu was scared of him, he didn't know that the reason…..

"I am an idiot, and I am the most stupid person in the world." Kanata said without looking at Ruu, and then he stood up and left the dining room too.

It was a cloudy day, the dark cloud was drifting above the sky, and it matched to Kanata's mood, and it might be have a storm that day…

* * *

Miyu finished her homework and studied at school, she didn't want to go "home" so early, didn't want to stay there, with a guy that scared her so much.

"Dong, dong, dong!" The bell rang, and that mean that she had to leave the school since the school would close at half past six, and there was just half hour left.

She walked out of the school, and walked pass the playground and she saw that there was a brunet was walking slowly under the rain, his shirt was soaked by the rain, it seemed that he didn't bring any umbrella, knowing that guy, Miyu didn't hide her kindness, so she ran toward him that made the brunet stopped.

"You will get sick." Miyu said, and Kanata just looked at her, she lent him the umbrella and put out a handkerchief to wipe away the sweat and the rain on his forehead and cheeks.

Noticed that what she was doing, he grabbed her wrist tightly, but she pulled it away.

"Miyu…" Kanata whispered, and he lowered his head stared the blonde in front of him the painful expression was on his face.

Looking at Kanata, the familiar feeling and scene alerted in her mind again, the memory just like waterfall flew into her mind.

* * *

Flashback

_She came home late since she wanted to avoid Kanata; she knew that she couldn't control herself if she saw him._

_She tiptoed to the hallway, and walked pass the living room, and she heard some sound…_

"_Please, aunt Miki, can she stay here?" She heard Kanata said, and no doubt that, she knew that Kanata was begging her mom to let her stay here….and she remembered that what she had said to him, the tears just like a pearl, rolled down on her cheeks…she covered her mouth to mute her sound of sob, then she ran toward her room. She sat on the floor, and remembered that how Kanata tried his best to achieve his promise…_

_She lied on the futon, there was five days left, after five days, she had to leave the place filled with memory, filled with her feeling and love toward him…she cried, the tears were unstoppable…and she sleep with her tears, and swollen eyes…_

_And the next day, she sat on the desk, and she had just finished her homework, she looked at the cloudy sky, it was going to rain soon, and she forgot to bring her umbrella, so she had to wait the rain to stop._

_But the school closed, and she was forced to leave the school, she stood under the roof, and looked at the rain, with a sigh, she knew that she had to ran under the rain unless the rain stop._

_But then, her eyes spot on a brunet, who was holding an umbrella, and stood in the middle of the playground, and when he noticed that she knew that he was here, he walked slowly toward her…handed her the umbrella._

"_Here, you can use my umbrella." Kanata said, and ran away before she could say anything. She received the umbrella with shock, but then she ran toward him, she couldn't let him being sick because of her._

"_And do you want to get sick with an umbrella?" Miyu stood in front of him and said, and then she put her handkerchief and wiped away the rain on his shoulder. And he grabbed her wrist, but she tried to pull away, and his grabbed being tighter. She knew that she couldn't avoid anymore, so she stared him straightly too. "I heard you talked to my mom yesterday…" she said, but he stopped her to continue her words._

"_I had tried my best…tried my best to let you stay here…" Kanata said seriously, it seemed that he took the promise, and he was really serious about the confession toward Miyu._

_And Miyu just looked at him, the tears fell down, she realized that her feeling, and her answer finally, she didn't have to hide her expression, to hide her feeling anymore, because the boy in front of him would do everything she wanted him to, even she gave him an impossible mission, he still tried his best to finish it. She stared at Kanata, and he opened his palm, to let her put her hand into it, and he held it tightly, then he lowered his head and lead for another sweet and tender kiss._

_The umbrella fell on the ground, and they were enjoying in each other's embrace, no matter that the rain dropped on their body, and their clothes got soaked, they still enjoyed in their mood, enjoyed staring each other…_

Flashback end

* * *

"Ka…Kanata…" Miyu mumbled, her voice were tremble, and she moved her other hand to stroke his cheeks, the feeling was so familiar…

Noticing that there was something difference of Miyu in these days, Kanata sighed with relief, and he showed a smile, that these days he couldn't smile like that…

They walked together, under an umbrella, and they kept silence, he didn't dare to ask her anything, he afraid that he would disappoint again…

"I am sorry…" Miyu was the first who started the conversation. And that made Kanata stopped walking and looked at her. "The memories were blurred, and I was just could remember that the fact we are together…"

Biting his lower lips, he knew that what she was meaning about, the pain sent through his heart, his body…

"I will try my best to remember the feeling toward you…try my best to remember why I have the feeling…" Miyu said, and looked at Kanata; her eyes were full of sorry.

The reason that we were together? How can you remember it all while Ruu is not here? Ruu is far away from us, and if there is no Ruu appeared in our life, I don't know that if we could be together…

"I will…and I will try my best to let you realized the feeling again…" Kanata mumbled, he grabbed her hand, and held it tightly, no matter that she forgot something important, no matter that her memory was not complete, it was a good start since she remembered that they were couple.

Looking at Kanata, Miyu just could nod and say nothing, the apology wasn't important to him, and all he wants was just she could remember him…she knew that, she understood that.

"It's really late now, we should go home." Kanata said, and he held her hand, and didn't want to let go anymore. He trusted that everything would be normal, everything would be okay soon, he trusted that she could remember all the thing, he had the hope, still had the hope…

* * *

A/N: Hi, so this chap is end, even it's too short, since I am too busy with my new job, right after I upload this chap, I have to prepare to go to work now…and please leave you comment about this story, or this chap


	9. Chapter 9: Kurita's appear

A/N: Hallo, it had been a long time that I had updated it, and now I gave the chapter 9 to all of you now, hope you like it :D

Summary: Miu went back to past, and found out that her parents love story. What if they change the past? And will Miyu and Kanata still be together after anything?

Disclaimer: I don't own DaDaDa. Everything is not mine.

* * *

Review:

_He held her hand, and didn't want to let go anymore. He trusted that everything would be normal, everything would be okay soon, he trusted that she could remember all the thing, he had the hope, still had the hope…_

* * *

The story started from here…

Miyu walked out of the supermarket with the groceries, it was her turn to do it since Kanata had the student council meeting, she let out a sigh, wondered that why he could be that busy. Since her mind was wandering around, she didn't notice about the situation of the road.

"Watch out!" someone voiced out beside her ears and right after she could react, her groceries dropped on the ground, a huge truck was passing in front of her, and she was in someone's embrace already. And yes, she would get into an accident if there was no one helped her.

"Miss, are you okay?" the man who helped Miyu asked as Miyu knelt down on the ground and picked up the groceries she dropped on the ground.

"I am alright, thank you!" Miyu said brightly and smile, and right after the man could look at Miyu clearly, his eyes got widen.

"Miyu?" the dark hair man said in shocked, and Miyu just looked at the man with confused, it seemed that he knew about her, but she didn't have any impression that she had a friend looked so good-looking.

Knowing that she didn't remember who he was, he felt a bit of disappoint but he hid it. "I am Kurita, Hanakomachi Kurita."

"Hanakomachi Kurita?" Miyu mumbled herself and tried to remember it, and she recalled that there was a boy with thick glasses and dark hair, had confessed his feeling toward her three years ago, and she remembered that face that behind his glasses, it was a bit similar to his one.

With a blush, he turned so much handsome this time, and he looked so confidence and charming, he did the lacer treatment for his eyes so that he didn't need to put on that thick eyes glasses just like maki-zushi. She remembered that the guy in front of her had feeling on her, three years ago; her cheeks became blush a little while looking at his handsome face…

Stared at him with her crimson cheeks, she didn't remember that the reason that she rejected him, but she thought that she was just an idiot that rejected a handsome boy like him after she met him now.

An Kurita, just noticed that Miyu was daydreaming, maybe it was because of he had glowed a lot these years… he went to France because of her, he knew that the relationship of Miyu and Kanata was really special, and he knew that he couldn't get this girl since she was really set her eyes on Kanata, so he gave up this feeling, he went to France to study, and after he finished his high school, he went back to Japan, he couldn't believe that he could meet the girl he fell for after he just entered Heiomachi.

"Would you like to have a drink with me?" Kurita said, and showed his white teeth with his smile, he became really charming and confidence right after he did the treatment, maybe because he became more handsome than before.

Her crimson cheeks hadn't vanished, she just nodded, no matter that the time was really late… he led her to walked in the fast-food shop beside the supermarket, and pulled the chair for her, she looked at him with shocked face, he was really gentleman…she thought herself, and she was wondering that why she chose Kanata instead him… since in her mind, Saionji Kanata was still a JERK…

"What do you want to drink?" Kurita asked, and gave the menu toward her, and Miyu just scanned it for a while, and closed it.

"Strawberry milkshake…" Miyu said, and Kurita called the waitress, he called the milkshake with his Latte.

Miyu kept lowering her head, and didn't dare to look at him straightly since she was really afraid of let him knew that she was blushing…

"So how are you and Saionji?" Kurita was the one who broke the silence, maybe it was because he hated the silence between them. "Still argue a lot?" He chuckled, remembered that the days he was in Japan, when he saw the couple, they argued always…

Slowly shook her head, but still lowered her head, she didn't know how to explain their relationship now. What if she told him that they were together, but she had no feeling of it? He wouldn't understand and believe it at all…

Noticed that she looked a bit upset, he felt something that was happened between them. He winked, _here comes a chance for me now._ He thought himself.

"Is there something bothering you two?" Kurita asked, and that made Miyu turned her face and looked at him with confused again, why he knew it already? He really like had the ability to read minds. Biting her lower lips, she still shook her head, she didn't know that how to start it… "You look don't feel very well, right?" Kurita asked in concern. And Miyu just force a smile toward him, and the cute smile made Kurita brushed a little…and yes, he still had feeling toward her…

"Thank for your concern Hanakomachi…I just really tired of today's lessons…" Miyu said. It was true that she tired of the lessons, but she didn't tell all the truth toward him. "He is…Um…we get along well…and we don't have argument…" Miyu said, and yes, they didn't have any argue since Miyu's situation, but she lied that they got along well.

Their drinks served, and they took their drinks, he told her a lot of the things he saw in France, and Miyu just smiled and nodded, focused on his statement, it was really interesting for her…and it made her feeling better and happier after hearing the interesting things from foreign city.

It was getting late; the sky became dark after they finished their drinks and walked out of the fast-food shop, and Miyu looked at the dark sky with concern, wondered that if Kanata backed home but found out that she hadn't home yet.

Knowing that what she was worrying about, he called his driver with his phone, and the limo arrived in minutes.

"I company you home okay?" Kurita said, and held her hand and took her to his car, she sat beside him nervous, and the car started moving toward the place she lived, Saionji Temple.

* * *

"I am home." Miyu said and opened the door, wondered that if Kanata went home already.

"Why you come back so late?" Kanata said right after he heard Miyu opened the door, he looked so worrying about her, she gave out a sigh, yes, she made him worrying again…Kanata gave out a sigh but said nothing anymore, he took the groceries from Miyu's hand, but then he noticed that a handsome man was beside her, he narrowed his eyes, and observed this man, he look so familiar…

"Ku…Kurita?" he blurted out, his voices showed his unbelievable…as he remembered, he went to France for study… his voice became tremble…..just liked that afraid of something would happen…

Noticed that Kanata's reaction after his appear, Kurita's eyes shined a little, but he hid it really fast.

"I met him outside of the supermarket, and he invited me to have a drink." Miyu said coldly and slipped of her shoes, slowly walked in the house.

Noticed that the cool atmosphere between them, Kurita confirmed that there was something happened between them, and Miyu seemed don't want to tell him; and his rival, Kanata, wouldn't tell him either, he would have to find it out himself, if their relationship was in crisis, he would like to take the chance to chase Miyu…he had a plan for it…

Seeing Kurita left the temple, Kanata left out a sigh of relax, he turned his face toward Miyu, with a serious face.

"Miyu, listen to me, don't being so near to Kurita, okay?" Kanata said, he had something presage that Kurita would take her away from him…he didn't want the things being like that in this situation, Miyu still needed time to recover her memory…

And Miyu heard what Kanata said, she just glared Kanata, gave him a look that 'Why I have to listen to you?' and walk toward her room. Yes, she thought that there was no problem about Kurita, so why she needed to keep distance from him?

* * *

Kanata sat in the dining room, with Ruu and Miu, who saw Kurita in the front door when they were in the front yard to do with the chores. Kanata buried his face into his hands, he didn't want the things he worried about happened, really didn't want to! But knowing Miyu, he was really sure that Kurita would keep finding Miyu; Miyu would not keep the distance between them too…

"You look like going into another trouble again!" Ruu said, with concerned, he didn't know that what was the problem about Kurita, beside Miu didn't know it either…

Kanata just looked at them, and he didn't know how to talk about it, he just gave a weak smile…

"That guy Kurita…who just entered the temple…he had feeling with Miyu before…" Kanata said softly, his face being pale, just like a white paper… "I can feel that he has intention of Miyu…" Kanata explained, as a smart guy, he was right, his feeling and the presage was really right…

Ruu's eyes got widen…he heard the name of Kurita, as his memory from Wanya told him, Kurita was a risk of Miyu and Kanata's relationship, he remembered that what Wanya said…

* * *

Flashback

"_As I remembered, Miyu san and Kanata san didn't have a good relationship with each other…and Akira was Kanata's childhood friend, and she seemed like Kanata, but she moved to America so that she gave it up…" Wanya said and took a sip of green tea that Ruu brought for him. "And Miyu san, there was a boy came into their picture…who named Kurita…he was Christine san's cousin, Momoka's brother…he confessed to Miyu san before…" Wanya added._

"_What?" Ruu said and looked at Wanya unbelievably, and his hand banged the table hardly._

"_Yes…" Wanya said but still shock about Ruu's reaction. "And the Hanakomachi's, even they helped us a lot, they always bothered in Miyu san and Kanata san…somehow I thought that they were really…trouble…" Wanya commented, and covered his mouth with his hand after he noticed that he said the wrong thing…_

Flashback End

* * *

After Ruu could wake up from his memory, Kanata had already left the dining room, and Miu looked at him with concern.

"Ruu, what's wrong with you. " Miu asked, she noticed that he didn't look alright after he heard Kanata introduced that guy's name. "You knew that guy before?"

Ruu just looked at Miu, yet, maybe she didn't know about Kurita and Akira yet, what if she knew that their parents both had rival before?

"That guy…was in love with mama before." Ruu said, with his tremble voice, wondered that how Miu to take the news, and Miu's eyes started getting widen. "And Mama was confused and wondered that if she should accept him or not…" Ruu added, and he knew that he said the things that Miu worried and disappointed the most.

"And Mama had feeling with him, right?" Miu asked, and the tears from her eyes were starting to roll down…

"Maybe not…" Ruu said, he didn't dare to look at Miu, and didn't dare to give any information to her again. "If she had, she won't accept papa, right?" Ruu said, and he held Miu's hand tightly, trying his best to comfort her…he treasured her a lot; he didn't want to see her tears…

"They will be okay…right?" Miu asked, with concerned, they both looked at their room, Miyu kept locking herself in her room, unless dining time, she didn't come out, and she didn't have any conversation with Kanata these days…she really worried about their relationship would end.

"If they won't be setting up together, there wouldn't be any Saionji Miu in the earth anymore." Ruu said. And yes, he was right, Saionji Miu was gave birth by Miyu and Kanata, so that they had to set up together finally to let Miu came to the earth. He had to help Kanata and Miyu to being together again unless he wanted Miu vanished from the earth…Ruu thought in his mind…

* * *

And the whole week, Kurita met Miyu in the school gate, and talked to her in the café, fast-food shop, and companied Miyu to back home late, Kanata noticed that, and he had already knew that Miyu wouldn't listen to his advised… he phoned Kurita, he needed to find out that What he wanted…

"Sir, what do you want for drink?" the waiter asked in the café, and Kanata just looked at Kurita who sat opposite to him.

"Water only, thanks." Kanata said politely, and the waiter left them. Kurita could feel the anger from Kanata, the plan went on his path, and it just liked his imagine: made him jealous…..

"What do you want, Hanakomachi?" Kanata said coolly, he kept the urge to punch the guy before him, and he was just like a winner…

"What are you talking about, my dear old friend?" Kurita asked, as his smile got widen, that what he wanted, he was really angry about him now.

He clenched his fist, and tried to control his temper, it was hard, but he had to do it, it was illegal to punch people…

"You couldn't hide your intention from me!" Kanata said, and he was smart enough to know that intention, but no enough to stop it…

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kurita said, in these days, he spent a lot of time with Miyu, he bet that Miyu would come to him right after the thing he did for her. "But I forgot to tell you that "But I forgot to tell you that the impression of I gave her was really good…and as the comment she gave you was…bad, tsk…don't you want to hear it?" Kurita said, and showed the winner's smile.

The bastard, Kanata had already knew the intention, yes, it was what he thought before, Kurita wanted to steal Miyu from him… he banged the table hardly and that made the people in the café looked at him…

"Control you temper Saionji, if Miyu found out that I have some wound, I don't know how to hide it from you…" Kurita said, with his charming smile again, and Kanata admitted that, he hated those smile, very much!

"Don't you dare to take her away from me!" Kanata said and left the café, and Kurita just looked at his back, yes, he was fooled, and it was time…

"You warned Kurita that don't find me again right?" Miyu said after she entered the temple, she received the call from Kurita, and he just said sorry toward her, after she asked for that reason, he just said that apology for making Kanata misunderstood their relationship, and he said that he would keep distance from Miyu.

* * *

After Miyu talked to him on phone, she found out the Kanata found him before, and talked something bad toward her, he had warning and advised him not to find Miyu…

"I was just…"Kanata tried to explained, after he noticed that Miyu was really angry of it, and he knew that he did the wrong thing, after the longtime relationship between them, why he couldn't find out that Miyu loathed someone bothered her friend?

"Don't you dare to bother me and my friend?" Miyu said, and glared to Kanata, her eyes hurt Kanata, he had never seen the angry eyes of her, even they were arguing… "You don't have the right, Saionji san!" Miyu added and rushed to her room and banged the door hardly.

Looking at the angry Miyu, Kanata looked at the ceiling…oh god, I was fooled by Kurita already, what can I do now! Kanata thought…

* * *

A/N: Kurita had plans on steal Miyu from Kanata, will he success? And what will happened next? please wait for the next chapter, and left you comment for this one, see you in chapter 10 :)


	10. Chapter 10: Kurita's plan

Summary: Miu went back to past, and found out that her parents love story. What if they change the past? And will Miyu and Kanata still be together after anything?

Disclaimer: I don't own DaDaDa. Everything is not mine.

* * *

Review

_"Don't you dare to bother me and my friend?" Miyu said, and glared to Kanata, her eyes hurt Kanata, he had never seen the angry eyes of her, even they were arguing… "You don't have the right, Saionji san!" Miyu added and rushed to her room and banged the door hardly._

_Looking at the angry Miyu, Kanata looked at the ceiling…oh god, I was fooled by Kurita already, what can I do now! Kanata thought…_

* * *

"You really don't have to listen to him anymore!" Miyu said while took a bit of her sandwich, it was a brightly morning, and Miyu and Kurita ate breakfast again, yes, AGAIN! That means it wasn't the first time they eat breakfast together, but this time was Miyu who asked Kurita to go out with her for the breakfast.

And Kurita agreed it, since everything processed as his plan, Kanata got jealous, Miyu got angry about it, but he couldn't court her right now, he just needed to be patient, and kind, he waited for the best time and the best chance.

"But you really didn't need to angry with him because of this." Kurita said, yes, he tended to convinced Miyu to forgive Kanata; he tended to convinced Miyu to make up with Kanata. "Since you've known him for a long time, it was so waste that if you give up him because of this."

He's really a smart guy, who knew how to soften a girl's heart, who knew how to impress a girl, and yes, that made Miyu had a good impression of him. It was what he wanted right? Make Kanata angry, and make them break.

"I don't have the idea." Miyu said, and wiped her mouth with tissue, all she could recall was just she accepted him to become his girlfriend, and the confession part, but she had already forgot that why, and she didn't have any feeling when she was with him…also the things he did toward her always scared her. Miyu looked at Kurita, and saw that he was confused about what she said before, and she knew that she said something wrong so she covered her mouth with her hands.

"You have feeling toward him, right?" Kurita asked, and he paid for the bill, readied to take Miyu to school. He could feel that there was something wrong, so that he wanted to confirm about if Miyu had feeling toward Kanata, if it wasn't, he could take the plans as fast as he can.

"I don't know at all." Miyu finally told him that, and she trusted Kurita that time since he always listened to her everything, no matter it was none of his business, he always listened to her patiently, and he kept her secret too, so that she trusted her fully this time. "Well, the truth told me that we were together, and I accepted him, but right after the cupboard hit me and I got faint, I don't have many memories between us." Miyu mumbled.

Kurita's eyes got widen, he was shocked about it, but after all he got the chance at all, so that it was the reason that Miyu acted so cool with Kanata…

"You believe what he said about, right?" He asked tentatively, he was really smart and clever that plan everything at all.

"Some of memory told me that what he said was truth…but I really don't confirm that the feeling…I forgot the special feeling toward him, I don't know why…I can't recall the feeling toward him, and I had already forgot why I have those feeling…"Miyu said in softly, and she still walked with lowered her head.

Kurita stopped asking her anymore, he didn't want to be annoyed her. But his smile got widen, since he knew that it was the best time to court her again.

* * *

Kanata walked out of the classroom, after the class president meeting, he was really tired, but he wanted to make everything went to normal, he had the need to talk to Miyu, no matter he had out of the energy, he rush out of the school gate but he saw that Kurita was standing outside of the school, and he was leading the wall of the gate, he seemed waiting for someone, he didn't say anything, he wouldn't tell him that Miyu had gone home after school, so that he put his hands in his pants pocket and continued walking. But Kurita blocked his way, and that made he stopped and looked at Kurita.

"What do you want to do?" Kanata asked, with his expressionless face. He really annoyed about him, he really angry, and lost his temper when he saw Kurita's face.

"Just want to talk with an old friend, couldn't I? Or you want me to have a drink with Miyu again today?" Kurita said, and showed his widely smile, and his car stopped in front of Kanata too.

Couldn't stand him anymore, this jerk annoyed him a lot, also he messed all of his life, no, it was Hanakomachi, they messed his life, they messed their relationship…he gave out a sigh but still got on the car, he couldn't let him to see Miyu, since he knew that Kurita would do anything to make Miyu left him…the driver drove the car away of the school speedy, and it seemed going to something quiet, and no disputations.

After a while, the car stopped, and there was a beach, and there was a beautiful beach beside of it.

"Why took me here?" Kanata asked, with his calm voice, no matter that he was angry, he needed to control it, and if not, he would do something that Miyu didn't like AGAIN.

"I found out that what happened between you and Miyu already." Kurita said with his lower voice. "Miyu told me this morning."

He clenched his fist, he tried his best to control himself, even he wanted to punch Kurita very much, he knew that he couldn't do it, it was hard, really hard, since Kurita was really annoying, and he did the things made their relationship worse, how come he could bear it anymore?

"So, what do you want else?" Kanata asked without looking at Kurita, he didn't want to look at his face showed his victory and his successful… and he really want to film it, to let Miyu to know that what a man Kurita was.

"Miyu of course, what do you think that what I aim for after I did so many things?" Kurita said, looked at Kanata's reflection from the mirror before the driver, tried to read his mind, tried his very best to make him angry again.

Biting his lower lips, he had already known that what he wanted, he could read it from the very first, when he came in of his house to send Miyu home days ago, he knew it already…... He clenched his fish tightly, tried to hold his temper, tried to control his anger.

"I will hold a party here, in this beautiful house, and invited her to be my partner." Kurita said, and crossed his arms, with a really light smile. "Also I will confess to her, asked her to be with me again." Kurita said, and this was what Kanata thought about, this was what he wanted, to steal Miyu from Kanata, to make Miyu him.

Kanata couldn't count that he acted so fast, faster than he could imagine. It seemed that he was so sure that he would success of his plan…

"I won't let you success!" Kanata clenched his teeth and said, and he looked at Kurita straightly, "Let me out of this car, I have to go now." Kanata said, and the car stopped, he stepped out of the car, then he walked toward his house slowly.

That jerk, he came into the picture and took advantage so quickly, and Miyu, she seemed didn't mind it, plus she couldn't recall any memory between then anymore, he needed to act fast, he needed to help Miyu recall everything as quick as he could, unless he wanted Miyu left him…

* * *

He stopped at the top of the stairs, and noticed that there was a pink hair girl, who was waiting for him, and she acted between two people again, and after a few moments, her eyes became year's tears, and hit the house, and the house was ready to topple.

"Hanakomachi, hi." Kanata said, and sweat dropped. And the pink hair girl looked at Kanata, and noticed that what she was doing, she repair the house quickly, with a few fake laugh, Kanata walk toward the girl, Christine.

"Hi, Kanata-kun, it had been a long time I last seen you." Christine said, with a blush. And Kanata just could fake laugh again, and he wondered that what she wanted to do this time.

"So what are you come for?" Kanata asked straightly, in fact he didn't have any patient to wait for she showed her aims herself.

"My cousin, Kurita backed to town." Christine said, and mentioned Kurita again, Kanata clenched his fist, he knew it already, and Christine didn't have the idea that they had met days ago. "Our family decided to hold a party for him, and I want you to come with me." Christine said in her blush cheeks, her tremble hands handed a pink envelope, it seemed there was an invitation card.

Kanata looked at Christine with his unbelievable eyes, she lowered her head with her rosy cheeks, he clenched his fist, and he was really angry right now. First was Christine made an accident that made Miyu forgot about him, then here was Kurita to take advantage, and now Christine was here to ask him for a date? How could the Hanakomachi's being like this? He lost his temper, no matter that Christine was just a girl, or he had known her for a long time, and banged the door hardly. And that made Christine looked at Kanata with concern, and she was about to ask him what was happened.

"The Hanakomachi was really annoying, don't you dare to bother me anymore!" Kanata shout toward Christine madly, and that shock Christine a lot, the tears rolled down on her cheeks and that made Kanata stopped for a while…he was really regret that he got angry with Christine, it wasn't her fault, right?

"Sorry that making you annoyed." Christine said with her tremble voice, she hadn't seen Kanata being like this since she was in middle school. "Bye Kanata-kun." She said and ran away, with her tears, and she threw the invitation card away…

With a sigh, he had never being like this, and now he got angry with a girl, with a friend of Miyu, with a friend of himself for goodness sake, what was he doing right now? He turned his face, and saw that Miyu was standing before him, and he got gasped as he knew that Miyu saw everything…

"You are really a bastard." Miyu said with her oddly voice, and walked away toward Christine. She didn't look at him anymore; it seemed that she was really angry, annoyed, and disappointed about him…

_Oh god, the things got worse, AGAIN!_ Kanata knelt on the ground and shout in his heart.

A little did Kanata knew, Miu and Ruu saw all the things, Miu looked at Ruu with her almost pale face, she was worried about their relationship, and Ruu, who was the one worried the most…he bit his lower lips and he needed to make all the things to be normal, he needed the future he wanted…

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Chapter 10 end here, it was really short, so sorry about it...also for the reviews that wanted Miyu and Kanata to be together, I can tell you that it will be end with happy ending, but the process may be a little hard for them, but I am sure that it will Miyu and Kanata will end up together, so that please be patient=)


	11. Chapter 11: Ruu's super-power

A/N: I am back! with the chapter 11, I am too lazy that doing other things instead upload the new chapter, but I promise that I will upload the next chapter faster than it~ so please enjoy reading the chapter 11!

Summary: Miu went back to past, and found out that her parents love story. What if they change the past? And will Miyu and Kanata still be together after anything?

Disclaimer: I don't own DaDaDa. Everything is not mine.

* * *

Review:

"You are really a bastard." Miyu said with her oddly voice, and walked away toward Christine. She didn't look at him anymore; it seemed that she was really angry, annoyed, and disappointed about him…

_Oh god, the things got worse, AGAIN!_ Kanata knelt on the ground and shout in his heart.

Besides, Miu and Ruu saw all the things, Miu looked at Ruu with her almost pale face, she was worried about their relationship, and Ruu, who was the one worried the most…he bit his lower lips and he needed to make all the things to be normal, he needed the future he wanted…

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Kanata asked, right after the event between him and Christine, Miyu went back to her room and packed her luggage. It seemed that she wanted to leave.

"Move to my own house, I don't want to live with a jerk anymore." Miyu said angrily, "A heartless jerk!"

He's heartless? How comes he became a heartless again? He admitted that he was, but after Miyu and Ruu came to his life, he wasn't a heartless guy anymore. Giving out a sigh, it was the same situation as three years ago, the first night they lived together. She was angry and she wanted to find a place to live, then Ruu and Wanya dropped on the temple, and it was the reason she stay. And now she wanted to move, it could show that she hated him a lot right now.

Miyu opened the door, and there was something flying toward them, yes, a tiny pink spaceship was flying in the sky, and it was about to crush toward them, didn't have any hesitate, he stood before her to be a shield, not matter he was shock with his widen eyes, he still wanted to protected her, and Miyu, who fell on down, so unbelievable what had happened, even it was so similar as three years ago. After that, the spaceship disappeared suddenly,

"Miyu, are you okay?" Kanata said after he recovered from the event happened before, he knelt down and faced Miyu with concerned. Worried about she got hurt from dropped on the floor.

A space-ship, a blond hair baby, a talking cat like dog, those things were in Miyu's mind deep inside. She recalled the things three years ago, when she was a middle school student, she looked after an alien baby with Kanata.

"Ruu-kun…" Miyu mumbled, but the voice was so clear for Kanata to hear, he looked at her with shock, then he saw that some tears formed in her emerald eyes, he knew that she recalled something important for them.

The feeling of heart-broken in her heart, she could recall the most painful day in her life, when the 'family' was forced to part. She rushed to Kanata and hugged him tight to tell him that she didn't want to part. The tears rolled down on her cheeks, on the floor non-stoppable, and then she sobbed, after a few moments, the sob turned in to a loudly crying.

"Miyu….." Kanata said as stared at her, waiting for her to stop crying; he patted on her shoulder to calm her down.

Suddenly, Miyu threw her arms around Kanata's neck, and buried her face against his chest, just like before; Kanata didn't say anything, he just round her waist, to smell her scent once again.

* * *

After a moment, she stopped crying and pushed him back, and she mumbled a sorry toward him, But Kanata just held her to the dining room, find a chair to let her sit down, and made her a cup of milk.

"We had a lot of adventure before." Kanata said with his smile, remembered the sweet moment they had three years again, he had to admit that he enjoyed it very much, even they argued a lot, he love it. How many times he saved her from danger? How many times they have sweet time with Ruu? How much he loves her? He couldn't count it, it was too much…

"Are they wonderful?" I mean the memories…" Miyu asked, her eyes looked into Kanata's amber ones, Kanata caught it, he could notice that there were something different in her eyes, and it was the eyes he wanted to find on her, it was so dearly and lovely for him…

Slowly stroked her hair, then her cheeks, he noticed that she became reader then before.

"Even we argued a lot, most of the memories are the most wonderful time for me." Kanata said gently, and he looked into to her emerald eyes once again, he loved it really much.

Their eyes met, and he lead more closer toward her, and he lowered his head, and Miyu, who had already close her eyes, waiting for his lips touched hers. Finally, their lips met, it was a sweet, passionate but also tender kiss.

"So, we are together because of Ruu?" Miyu asked, and her question hit into Kanata's heart once again, he knew that she wouldn't recall everything so fast, but he still disappointed that she wouldn't.

"If he hadn't come to the earth crush on our temple, you had left already." Kanata said with his usual smile, it was hard to keep happy, but he had to, he took a breath to calm him down. "I know that you still need time, I won't force you, I will give you time to recall all the memory between us."

She didn't have the idea, and she didn't know the reason, she just felt so safe and sound while with Kanata, she knew that she didn't have to afraid while they were alone, no matter there was any trouble, or danger.

"I am sorry, sorry for giving you bad words." Miyu said, he isn't a jerk, she thought herself, at least she knew that he was kind as he took care of Ruu in his house.

"I am the one who should apology, I am just worrying that losing you, but I bothered you and your friends…" Kanata said, yes, what he talked about was the truth, he worried that losing her, and he did something that he had already knew that Miyu hated him to do. "I didn't mean to do something to scare you; I didn't mean to bother you." He added.

He pulled her closer to himself; he missed the moment that they were so close, even though the event was just weeks before, it was just like years for him…

* * *

As the same time, Ruu was sitting on the floor, and we could see that the sweat on his forehead, his breath was non-even, and Miu just sat beside him, looked at him with concern.

"Ruu, are you okay?" Miu asked, and she handed a handkerchief to let him wiped away his sweats.

"I am okay, it just too waste my super-power of letting my UFO flying in the sky again." Ruu said, and yes, the UFO flying event was made by Ruu, he knew that he had to do something to save their relationship, so he made the accident, and it was just like the event before, he decided to bet, so he used his super-power to create the spaceship, and letting it flying, but as a normal teenager in Otto-planet, the super-power would disappear, but as his pure heart, he could keep his super-power, but it was getting weaker when he getting older.

"So take a rest first, you can't use your super-power here again, I don't want you being like this." Miu said with concern, she didn't like that Ruu used his super-power since he was getting weaker after using it. "I am going to give you a cup of water first." Then Miu rushed toward the kitchen to get some water.

"Thank you." Kanata said, and Ruu looked up, yes, he was standing before him, it seemed that he noticed that event was created by him.

"So the reason of knowing I am the one to control this is…" Ruu looked at Kanata with challenge, wondering why he knew the truth, he worried that Kanata had noticed that their identity already.

"You are aliens, right? I know that some aliens had super-power." Kanata said with chuckle, "Remember that I had took care of an alien baby for a year before."

Sighed with relief, Ruu felt that all his muscle was tense, but it all relaxed right after that Kanata told him the reason. How he worried that Seiya had told Kanata that their identity? It might destroy the future if they knew the future.

"And now I want to ask you that…Why you helped me, I can see that you are tired as runner a marathon right after you used your power." Kanata said, yes, he noticed that Ruu was very weak. "You know that, you don't have to do it…"

"I just want to help you to win her heart back; you don't have to ask any reason." Ruu said. "I just hate the guy who named Kurita, since he used his power, money to take advantage on Miyu-chan and you."

"Whatever, thanks very much." Kanata said with his usual smile, he knew that everything would be normal, all he needed to do was letting Miyu recover from her amnesia, if they were destiny to be together, he didn't have to afraid of Kurita, plus he had a gang who could help him, an alien who knew to use super-power.

* * *

A/n: it was a short one, as I am getting lazier than before…haha, hoping that won't disappoint you all, see you in chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12: The sunny day wans't so long

A/N: Back with chapter 12, I am so busy, and the story line went so quick too...please forgive my no update before...

Summary: Miu went back to past, and found out that her parents love story. What if they change the past? And will Miyu and Kanata still be together after anything?

Disclaimer: I don't own DaDaDa. Everything is not mine.

* * *

Review:

"Whatever, thanks very much." Kanata said with his usual smile, he knew that everything would be normal, all he needed to do was letting Miyu recover from her amnesia, if they were destiny to be together, he didn't have to afraid of Kurita, plus he had a gang who could help him, an alien who knew to use super-power.

* * *

The sun was so bright in the morning, and for Kanata, it was a new start. The cloudy day had gone, and now it was his sunny day again since Miyu finally came back to his life, no matter that she hadn't remembered the whole memory between them.

"Miyu, we should go now!" Kanata said outside Miyu's room, waiting for her respond, and the door opened, there came out a blonde lady who was wearing her uniform, and smiled toward Kanata. This damn cute smile, I miss it a lot. Kanata thought himself, but he smile toward Miyu

While they opened the door, they saw a boy before the gate. And yes, it was Kurita again; he went to take Miyu to school. But Kanata just took a deep breath to calm him down, he should trust Miyu. Kurita walked toward Miyu slowly, he could feel that there was something different between them, he knew that there was something happen and their relationship got better. _Damn it! _

"Good morning, Miyu." Kurita said, with his usual smile, he shouldn't show any disappoint or anything, just acted as usual. "Would you like to walk to school with me this morning?"

Clenched his fist tight, Kurita would be a good actor since his acting was far too good from them.

"Let me have a little conversation with him, okay?" Miyu said toward Kanata, and he just nodded and walked away for miles far away to wait for Miyu, then Miyu turned to Kurita.

Those sound, those eyes, couldn't he been told that they made up again?

"Kurita kun, I know that you treat me well, but the fact told me that he is the one" Miyu said, what she said was the truth; she knew that the fact that she had fell in love with Kanata. "No matter that I don't have many memories with him; I can feel that there is something different between me and him." Miyu added, and showed the most beautiful smile, that made people thought that she was the happiest girl in the world.

I should've known it early. Kurita thought, but he didn't have anything, just put his hands in his pants pockets, and left with his usual smile, finally he lost…

Seeing that Kurita was leaving, Kanata walked toward Miyu, and he stared at her with confused, wondering that what she had said.

"Hey, didn't you say that we are going to be late?" Miyu said, ignored that his clueless face, and handed her bag toward him, that made Kanata gave her another face. "You had told me that you used to do it for me, right?" Miyu said with her cutest smile, and ran toward the school.

Slowly shook his head, but with his smile, Kanata held her bag and fellow her to the school, he knew that she was alright right now.

* * *

There was another morning, and Kanata was waked by a morning phone call, with his sleepy eyes, he walked to the dining room and put up the phone.

'Morning, Saionji." Kanata said and yawned, who else phoned them at the 6 in the morning?

"You seemed too sleepy; didn't you have a nice sleep last night?" A tender voice sent from the line, and that fully woke Kanata up, it was Akira, his childhood friend.

"Akira? What made you phone me so early?" Kanata asked with his excited voice, he liked his friends, and he met his one his best friend too. Ever since she moved back to the America after the "Promise Date", she hadn't called him yet.

"I just got off the plane." Akira answered, with her lightly voice.

"Eh?" Kanata couldn't believe his ears, and he thought that he didn't listen to her clearly.

"I just landed, I am in Japan now!" Akira said, and Kanata's eyes got widen. Still couldn't get any reaction from Kanata, Akira decided to tease him. "Don't happy about my coming?"

"No!" Kanata growled. He thought that why that lady became so…he didn't know how to describe her.

"Don't be so angry." Akira said with her pleading voice, she always did that when she knew that she did something made Kanata angry.

"I am not angry…..." Kanata let out a sigh; he couldn't get angry anymore when Akita talked to him with that voice. "So why are you calling me in the early morning?"

"I am telling you the good news that I back to Japan!" Akira said happily. "And I hadn't seen you for a while; would you please meet me in the café near the train station after school? I want to meet an old friend!" Akira said.

Couldn't reject her idea, Kanata confirmed the meeting with Akira after school. He couldn't wait for it since he missed his friend so much.

* * *

"Miyu, I have something to do, so may you please help me with the groceries?" Kanata said right after school, and pulled out the shopping list. "Here is the list that we need to buy." Kanata handed the list toward Miyu. And he couldn't wait for Miyu's reaction. "So I have to go now, see you later!" Kanata said and ran out of the classroom.

Looking at her boyfriend rushed out of the classroom, she just thought that he had meeting of student council team. But she didn't know about the real reason…

* * *

There was music playing in the café, and Kanata was drinking his Latte, his favorite drink, and Akira was drinking mocha.

The waiter came and filled water for them, and he noticed Kanata.

"Hay, you are here again." The waiter said toward Kanata. "It had been a long time you came here." He looked at Akira, and she wasn't the girl that Kanata brought here before. "Is she your new girlfriend? How about the pretty blonde you brought here before?"

When Akira heard a blonde lady, what Akira could think about was Miyu; she was a blonde too, so that they ended up together finally?

"Are you and Miyu ended up together finally?" Akira teased, after the waiter left them for his job. And she could notice that the crimson on his cheeks, it was a yes. "I should've known that you are couple made by the heaven." Akira said with giggled.

"Akira!" Kanata growled, it was so embarrassed to say that they were together, he had told Akira that they were impossible…right?

"You are shy about it…" Akira ignored the reaction of Kanata and continued teasing him.

"In fact the trouble between us hadn't solved…" Kanata sigh, he remembered about Miyu hadn't recalled everything….and she still had the chance to run away from him…..

"What?" Akira said in surprised…Kanata looked at her, he knew that Akira could help him, he believe in Akira more that Santa…..

* * *

Miyu did the groceries, she bought the pumpkin, Kanata's favorite food, she walked along the street and sang songs, and she seemed in a good mood. She walked pass a jewelry shop, she missed a cute necklace that she loved a lot, but she couldn't afford to buy it, she just could look at it through the window.

But she could look through the window, she could look the inside of the shop, she couldn't believe her eyes, since she saw Kanata, and a black hair girl, she remembered about her, Kanata's childhood friend, Akira, and she knew that Kanata had like her before, but she moved to America…

They seemed so happy together, and she thought that they were good together…He lied…he lied to her that he had something to do, but he met Akira, that means Akira was more important than her? She dropped her groceries on the ground…

Hearing the sound, Kanata turned his face and noticed Miyu stood outside of the jewelry shop, and he knew that she notice about Akira…maybe she thought that they were dating…they were going out together…but the fact is…

* * *

Flashback

"That's all events these days between us…" Kanata said, and he let out a sigh. "No matter that she recalled some sweet memory between us,

"You need to chain her heart, you need to know about what she loves, and you can give it toward her, it can show her that you love her!"

What she loves? That necklace, when they walked alone the shopping street, he noticed that she stopped before a jewelry shop and stared a necklace for a while, was that necklace she likes a lot? May be he could buy it…

"Akira, I think that you would like to help me with it, right?" Kanata said…

So Akira was in the jewelry shop with Kanata…

Flashback end

* * *

"Miyu, listen to me first." Kanata ran out of the jewelry shop and tried his best to explain everything.

"I don't want to hear any explanation." Miyu said, and threw away her groceries, and ran away…left a shock Kanata alone.

"Don't stand here anymore, chase her back!" Akira growled at Kanata. "Explain everything; don't make her any misunderstood anymore!"

Listening to Akira's advice, Kanata ran and chased Miyu.

* * *

She felt tired of running, she didn't know that where she could stay, she didn't have any idea, she just like a broken kite…she could feel the tear form in her eyes…she knelt on the ground, she didn't know why, but she felt pain in her heart…why? Is it call jealous? Was it because she fell in love with him already?

"Miyu, why you are here? What's happen?" There was a sound, that before Miyu, Miyu looked up and noticed Kurita…..he knelt before Miyu, and drew her close…She didn't know why, but she just wanted some comfort, she hugged Kurita tight and cried loudly, and Kurita just patted on her shoulder and didn't say anything…

"Miyu, you misunderstood it, she was just…"

"I don't want to know, I don't want to see you around anymore…" Miyu shouted, she didn't have any idea that the man stood before was truly love her…

"Don't mess her again, you are torturing her!" Kurita said, and caressed his hurt face, he was mad since his got punched with no reason.

Looking at Miyu, who was hugging her head just like getting her, and her whole body was so tremble, it seemed that she was afraid, she was in frightened…..

"See, it's what you did toward her, you hurt her, and you are torturing her!" Kurita shouted,

"If it's what you want, I will let go" then Kanata go away. He didn't say anything; he couldn't do anything anymore, what he could do was let go...he knew that it was to hard to explain...

* * *

A/N: Chapter 12 end here, I know it was not that good, but I hope that you like it, and please leave some comment for me please=]


End file.
